We Gather Together Thanksgiving Challenge
by mandymld
Summary: Sonny ends up with a live turkey for Thanksgiving, Jake and Cam rescue it and hilarity ensues.


Thanksgiving Challenge

_**Peppermint Patty: What kind of Thanksgiving dinner is this? Where's the turkey, Chuck? Don't you know anything about Thanksgiving dinners? Where's the mashed potatoes? Where's the cranberry sauce? Where's the pumpkin pie? **_

Elizabeth Webber looked over at her two boys as they played with her iPad, both having fun with the Hidden Turkey game that she had found online for them. Hearing the flight attendant requesting they return their seats to the upright position, she helped the two boys do what was requested and turned off the electronic machine.

"Mom, is Uncle Steven going to meet us?" asked Cam while Jake just looked out the window, enjoying the view. They had left Port Charles several years ago, while Cam was still a toddler and Jake wasn't even a concept. Both boys knew that their mother was nervous, even if they didn't understand why.

"Yes, Cam, he will be picking us up at the airport." she said with a smile, knowing that both boys liked spending time with their uncle, really the only male relative outside of their grandfather in their lives.

She had once wondered if she had made the best choice, by leaving Port Charles and the known life as Lucky Spencer's wife, but in the end, she had done what was best for herself and her children. Lucky hadn't matured, hadn't done anything to change his life.

He had been fired from the police department after screwing up an arrest of some mafia kid and like was normal for him, tried to put the blame on others. Mac had not be amused and within days Lucky had tried to sue the department only for his boss to receive a mysterious package outlining how he was behind a theft of drugs a few years before. Elizabeth would deny to her dying day that she had been the one to send it.

The Spencer family had raged, but he had not been reinstated, instead Lulu had ended up on probation along with a college classmate named Spinelli after they had tried to help. A year later, after a tragic set of events at a ball on Spoon Island, the Cassadine/Spencer family was pretty much no more.

Oh, Bobbie held on, Carly too but without Jason after her headstrong attitude had resulted in the almost death of Monica. The younger blond woman had been shocked, had tried to use that it was just her doing what she always did, but that excuse hadn't worked and now he spent as little time as possible with her.

The letter she had gotten about it had completely shocked her, Elizabeth had however given her some hope, first she would wait to see if Jason stuck to it, then at at some point in the future she would be able to go home and tell him about their son without fear of Carly whispering in his ear.

Luke had had a heart attack, dying mere minutes before Helena Cassadine who had died at the hands of Nik who was killed along with Lulu who had charged the older woman. To make matters worse, she had kidnapped Spencer and that little boy was still gone.

Alexis had been found dead, more than likely killed by poison and Ric had disappeared with Kristina and Molly, only to return his stepdaughter to her father after they were sure it wasn't mob business.

Things had been fraught with tension, not the least of which created by Emily demanding that Jason tell her where her best friend was. All of Port Charles was aware that he had helped her flee town, now Emily wanted her friend back, but Jason had refused to tell her where she was and how she was doing.

Emily barely talked to Jason still upset that he had refused her request to send her to Elizabeth, she had even begged, promising to never tell anyone, just needing to see her, Eventually she had come to accept he wouldn't change his mind and having moved on from her late love with a doctor she had met at GH, Matt Hunter was the little brother of playboy doctor Patrick Drake who was now a father and married to Robin Scorpio.

No one knew, no one at all knew that Jason kept watch over Elizabeth, not even the woman herself. He had felt an aching in his heart but knew that she didn't want him, that what had happened was an aberration as far as she was concerned.

So instead he watched from a distance as she healed and put the small town on the Charles River behind her. He knew the truth about the little boy, he just didn't know how to deal with it.

Elizabeth had never called him, never made any effort to let him know about their son so he had held his secret close and watched, from a distance as his family became close to Dr. Jeff Webber who had been told where she was. Watching his boys grow up happy and healthy with their mom by their side.

Gathering her thoughts as they disembarked and joined Steven. "Do you have to go through the checkpoint?"

"We did that in New York." she told him as the boys grinned and stretched after a very long trip. "How is grams?"

"Not happy about your choice." he warned her. "She thinks that things are better left alone. She is afraid, Elizabeth, in spite of how much things look like they had changed."

"I need to fix this." she said softly, her mind on what she had done, believing it was for the best, unaware that Sam McCall had been lying. Shaking her head, she said "When Grams thought Jake was Lucky's, she was all for me telling the truth, now knowing he is Jason's, she has suddenly changed her mind."

Her brother got that it was more complicated than that, that their grams was worried about Jason breaking her heart, but he knew that it would make no difference either way so he stayed quiet about that and then lead his way to the car. Steven helped the boys into the back seat then asked about her rental car. "Why did you have it delivered yesterday?"

"In case we got in early. We were on standby." she said as they pulled away from the curb, not seeing Monica's eyes narrow as she watched a little boy grinning out the side door of the large silver SUV. An SUV she saw daily at the hospital, belonging to Steven Webber.

Just as she convinced herself she was wrong, a tall man walked over to where she was standing, waiting for her luggage. "Monica, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Jason." she said hugging her son still in shock at the way he didn't pull back. "I was in Austin, Texas for a conference. Have you been someplace?"

"No." he said with grimace then looking around, wanting to make sure no one heard him, said "I was picking up Brenda Barrett, she contacted me to let me know she was coming to town."

"Oh dear, here we go again." she moaned. "Which one does she want now, Sonny or Jax? Does she know he left town."

With a soft chuckle, he said "Neither, she is in the ladies room right now."

"Who is in the ladies room?" asked the pregnant woman who waddled up. "Monica, how nice to see you."

"And you." she said her eyes never leaving the large belly. "You look... well."

"I love being pregnant." she said beaming. "I am in town to see Robin, she promised to lend me some help with a few things and my husband didn't want me to drive so I called Jason. Its only a fly in visit, by tomorrow morning I will have left to join my husband in Boston."

Monica just nodded then looked at her son, her mind on a pair of smiling blue eyes in a familiar looking face. When Brenda made a comment to Jason about parenthood, her son's uncomfortable expression told her all she needed to know. Jason WAS aware that he had a child out there and for some reason he didn't want anyone to know.

Fine, she would play that game, for now... but eventually she would find her answers. And she knew right where to look. In her car, heading home, Monica drove past the Hardy house and sure enough, there was a silver SUV with suitcases being unloaded from it.

Jason took Brenda to see Robin, then made sure that the doctor would drop the other woman off at the Towers later and drove to the restaurant. Entering the kitchen, he was annoyed as Sonny insisted he try some sort of soup. "You know I don't do soup."

Grumbling, the mobster warned him he would be a few minutes. "I have to get everything prepared for the Thanksgiving dinner. Have you changed your mind and thought about bring a date?"

His eyebrow went up then Jason walked to the office, there, he sat down and pulled out his phone. Like had happened frequently over the last few years, it was difficult for him not to head to where his family was during the holidays. He went at Christmas time, Easter and a few other important days but not for Thanksgiving.

Thinking on it, imagining Elizabeth and their boys celebrating, he was daydreaming when Sonny entered the room and saw the other man staring off into space, something that had been happening more and more frequently over the last few years.

Sighing, knowing that he had to talk to Jason about forgiveness, Sonny found that deep down, he didn't want to. He didn't want Jason back with Sam, not out of anything personal, but because he didn't think she was the right person for her his partner.

But here they were, five years later and Jason was still single, still mourning the end of a relationship that made no sense to the shorter man. As the last few years had passed, Sonny found he had a lot of regrets when it came to Jason, lots of times when realized he had cost the man so much.

"Jason, man we have to talk..."

Hearing a knock on the door, Sonny opened it to see a nervous man standing there with his chef's hat in his hands. "Boss, what do you want to do with the turkey?"

"Put it in the freezer with the others." he said annoyed to be bothered by anything so trivial.

"Sir, is that such a good idea, I mean what if the Humane Society finds out?" he asked looking almost hunted as his eyes scanned the room.

Blinking, confused, Sonny said "I don't think that sticking turkeys in the freezer is a crime, Mr. Alfonse. Just tell them that and get back to work. We are expecting several very important guests tomorrow and I want that dinner to be perfect. The turkeys can hold until Wednesday."

"Okay but I think we are making a mistake." said the high strung man.  
>Giving the order, he never saw the sous chef puff up in anger then quit. Letting the turkey out of the freezer on his way out of the restaurant, the man made a call to the Health Department on his way to his study group.<p>

Seeing Georgie Jones, who was dating a junior executive who worked at the hotel, he told the woman about what had happened. "Let me get this straight, Sonny ordered a live turkey to be put in the freezer?"

She was furious and after their session went to see her father who was currently dealing with her sister. Getting what they were arguing about, she backed out of his office and went to see her cousin.

"Robin, you have to do something."

"About what?" she asked only to laugh when she was told. "Georgie, you have to have heard that wrong, there is no way that Sonny would do that?"

"Are you sure?" she asked a bit doubtfully then thought about it. "You are right, I mean its not like the turkey is a horses head or anything."

Just as she was beginning to think she was overreacting, she got a text with a picture attachment. Opening it up, she cussed and went to see her boss. "Diane, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?" Taking the offered picture, she made a call and was told that the Health Department had sent over an investigator and that there had been no turkey. Looking between the picture and the young girl she asked "Are you certain this is real?"

"Yes." she replied then added "Besides, I know that this health inspector took bribes from Luke when he was running the diner, what do you think it would take to get him to turn a blind eye to a live turkey at Sonny Corinthos place?"

Diane agreed all the while her mind going to all the jokes she could make about turkeys and Sonny Corinthos, then called her only constant client.

"Tell me Corinthos doesn't have live turkeys in his restaurant."

Jason looked at the phone then at the man across from him and thought to himself that if he sicced Diane on the man, he would get the peace he wanted. There was a moment's indecision then he said regretfully. "Not that I am aware of."

Hanging up he looked at Sonny who suddenly seemed to be Dear Abby and said to his boss. "That was Diane, I have to go."

"Jason, you can run, but you can't escape your feelings. If you love her, fight for her." with that, Sonny gave a beatific smile and walked out the door.

Jason couldn't take anymore of this, he had had a bad few years and now he found himself wishing for only one no, make that three things.

Elizabeth as his wife. Cameron as his son and of course for Jake to know he was his son.

Hearing the shrieking of his name, Jason ducked out the back door, shuddering at avoiding Carly who had become best friends with Sam after he had walked away from saving both their rears. Sam when she had tried to lie to him about Ric, then who when she had found out she was pregnant had gone around town telling everyone he was the father.

Carly when she had endangered Monica then at the hospital had made a comment about Elizabeth, unaware that he had heard her. He had made his feelings very clear, he only let her live with a very simple warning, one that Helena hadn't heeded and had paid the price for.

It had taken days before she had come to realize that he wasn't there for her, partly because he had been too busy mending fences with his parents and partly because he had just ignored her. That had led to a large scene in his penthouse that had ended with her leaving saying she wouldn't talk to him until he apologized for what he had done.

Jason hadn't apologized and mere hours later she had gone back to calling him. He had changed his number, then made it damn clear she wasn't to have it, then had changed the locks on the penthouse, then had gone out of town, the longest he had stayed at his house with the great vantage point watching over his family.

Two months later, he had returned to find Sonny had ended things with Kate, only to take up with her cousin Olivia and that Carly and Sam were now best friends. The two had bonded over being kicked out of his life, they both showed up on occasion, only for a verbal shellacking from him.

He had found that the showing up occurred less and less, until now when it had been almost four months since direct contact between the two women and himself. Sometimes Sam visited Kristina at Sonny's, but his partner didn't encourage the relationship between the sisters.

Hearing a girlish shout, Jason reluctantly followed the noise down the hall to where he saw Sonny with his suit jacket off, waving it in front of him. Thinking on who was in the dining room, he considered leaving, trying to find out what the heck was going on.

A few minutes earlier the older man had gone to check out the turkey that had been delivered. He was very unhappy with Hillshire Farms, they had ordered two dozen fresh turkeys, you would think one more wouldn't create a problem but the had acted like he was asking for the moon.

Only after several calls back and forth had finally caused the owner to relent, as he explained that his processing plant was shut down for the season. "I don't care, I just want my bird."

The man had agreed to deliver it, then had made a call. Sonny didn't trust the man, he knew that he had to check those turkeys over. Opening the freezer, he saw the turkeys on the shelf, but counting only found the original turkeys he had ordered.

"Where is the turkey?" he asked the chef only to be told in the freezer and that they had bigger problems. That Antoine, the sous chef had quit in the middle of his shift.

"Sir, the health department is outside." said the hostess as she nervously entered the kitchen. "Something about a report of a live turkey in the freezer."

Sonny looked at the tall woman and said "Just tell them that it was someone's idea of a joke."

"Sir they are requesting a moment with you." she told him only for Sonny to glare at her, then go to the dining area.

"Gentlemen, I assure you, there are no live turkeys in our freezer." he said with as charming of a smile as he could muster under the circumstances. "I think that someone is playing a prank."

"Sir, we must insist on looking." said the twitchy little man who was not their usual inspector. Sonny wasn't happy but the man was now pulling out a metal clip notebook and moving past him.

Following, Sonny had a smirk on his face as the man opened the walk in freezer doors and found no turkey. "See, I told you so."

"Sir, Mr. Corinthos, I apologize." said the man who quickly left. Sonny stayed behind, vowing revenge on whoever had pulled this stupid prank, wasting his valuable time. Heading back to get Jason on the right track regarding his love life, Sonny heard something in the storeroom.

The ripping sound continued as he opened the door, determined to catch a thief. Letting out a yell, he backed out, the angry turkey at eye level as it charged.

Shrugging off his coat, he waved it in front of him like he was a matador, he soon wished he hadn't been when the beast charged and shoved him into the wall as it continued on its way to the lower storage area. "What the hell?"

Jason who had come out of the office, saw Sonny and asked "What are you doing?"

Looking at his partner, he wanted to have him take care of the problem, but when he had called Sam earlier that day, she had said she would be at her place until one, it was getting close to that now. "Nothing, just talk to her, Jason.

"Sonny, Sam is no longer a part of my life." he said firmly annoyed with his partner but keeping quiet on who was the real woman he was pining over. Sonny had a big mouth and still had contact with his ex-wife and he didn't trust Carly any further than he could throw her.

Leaving the restaurant, he missed hearing his partner shouting for his chef, then his swearing as he took out his phone and called Hillshire Farms. "You idiots brought me over a live turkey."

"Yes we did, you said you would take anything we had. All we had left was one of our free range turkeys that the cooks preferred to kill the day before." said the man on the phone who then reminded him that he owed eighty five dollars for the bird and another twenty for the extra delivery.

"You send that truck back here with the damn bird I requested and take this animal out of my restaurant." he bellowed. "NOW!"

Sorry sir, can't do that. You are now the proud owner of one turkey." The man didn't sound sorry, thought the mobster growling as he continued

"Besides, a master chef like yourself should have no problems working with a bird as fresh as this one."

Swearing, wishing he was still a mobster, Sonny hung up the phone then went over his guest list. Calling out to his chef he said "Ring the birds neck and begin to prepare it for dinner."

"Not my job according to my contract." the man pointed out and went back to the kitchen ignoring his now raging boss who followed. "Besides, I have no idea how to do it."

Sonny walked out, thinking that he was going to have to ask Jason to take on at least one more job for him, either killing the damn bird or killing the damn chef.

Across town, Sam was looking down at her girls, then fixing top a little lower, debated what line to use with Jason, the child she had lost of Sonny's, the baby that she had miscarried and tried to blame on Lucky Spencer or the past. Deciding to go with their mutual past to start off with, then bringing out the big guns later, she looked at the clock.

Ten minutes later, it was almost one, then it was past one, still no Jason. Taking out her cell phone, she called over to Sonny only to be told he had bigger worries than her love life, then the mobster hung up and swore as the bus boys mopped up the water now gushing from the melting ice in the walk in.

"Sir, it doesn't look like we can save the turkeys." said the chef wincing at the bites from the live turkey on the skin. "We have to head to the store, get some before all the good ones are gone."

Glaring at the now useless dead turkeys, he said "I want that turkey dead and I don't care who does it."

Leaving, looking at the wires that had been exposed and cut by the turkey, Sonny heard his name being called and thought to himself my life only needed this. "Carly, what is it?"

"My mother and I are taking the boys to the city for the holidays. You will have to do without them." she said. Then proving she was up to something asked if he had talked to Jason today. He had heard her shouting earlier, when Jason had still been there.

"He was here earlier, then he left to go see Sam." he reported not seeing relief in Carly's eyes as she quickly left. In her car she pulled out her phone then put it back not wanting to interrupt the couple that she was certain would be in bed. She knew Sam wanted Jason back by hook or crook, she was grateful especially now that she had seen Elizabeth Webber at General Hospital, there was no way she was letting that waif get her hands on her best friend, no way in hell.

Elizabeth had greeted Emily who was shocked to see her best friend.

"Where have you been. I thought for sure that Jason knew, but he has always refused to speak about it."

"He did help me leave the night of the blackout, but then once in Europe, I disappeared." she said gently explaining about needing the time away, then that she knew if she had stayed, she would have given in to the pleas to help Lucky. "I couldn't do that, not after finding his pills in Cameron's toy box."

"What?" she asked stunned and hearing about how Lucky had hidden drugs in Cam's toy box, inside one of his Chuggin Charlie toys, Emily hugged her then told her that at first they had thought about that. "Then Maxie pretended to be pregnant, and things down spiraled from there."

"I'm Sorry I didn't return for Nik's funeral." she said knowing how badly Emily had needed her. "I heard that there has been no word about Spencer."

Wiping away her tears, Emily said "Helena hid him that night, before she wrought havoc on the ball. Nadine Crowell a nurse here at GH died, Georgie Jones was almost killed a few weeks later by the same man. Turns out that Scott Baldwin had a son he told no one about."

"I have a few visits to make but if you are free tomorrow, I would love to talk to you at some point." said Elizabeth, knowing that first she had to tell Jason about their son. "There is a lot going on that I have kept from everyone."

"Wait, before you go." Emily was embarrassed but she knew she needed to tell her best friend this, after all it might affect her medical health. "Lucky... er, did you know that Lucky had caught er, er, damn this is hard... Lucky had a sexually transmitted disease at the time of his death."

Smiling at Emily, she said "I know, grams told me, I also know that he caught it from Maxie. Emily, Lucky and I hadn't slept together since before he was injured by Manny."

"What?" she asked stunned. "But that was several months before..."

Not telling her best friend how Lucky had not been very lucky, Elizabeth just said "It doesn't matter, all that does is that I made sure to be checked out, just in case and I was not infected. Besides, wasn't that what sent Scott's son over the edge, but it was untreated. Maxie is just lying as to when she caught it."

"Maxie lies about whether the sky is blue." said Emily who had had enough of the petite blond who was now chasing after Matt Hunter, her boyfriend. "I just wanted to let you know."

"I am well aware of Maxie Jones' games. My attorney contacted Mac Scorpio, warned him that if she didn't cease and desist, she would be sued." said a defiant Elizabeth. "I still don't get it, why sleep with this Logan if she had Lucky who she always wanted."

"It was a bet, she bet him that he couldn't get Lulu into bed and away from Dillon. He did, then insisted she sleep with him. Lulu, er, she had it as well when she died." said Emily feeling bad for the young misguided blond.

"Haven't any of these people heard of condoms." she said shaking her head then about to walk away then stopped, her mind on how she had used condoms with Jason and had still ended up pregnant. "Em, whatever was the fallout of Tracy's enduro screwup?"

Giggling a bit, she said "Well, we here in town had three pregnancies. Lulu who had an abortion, that still stings the family, by the way."

"I am sure it does." said Elizabeth wincing at knowing her son was also a Quartermaine and someone Edward would love to know about.

"Maxie of course faked hers, then there was Carly but she wasn't sure if it was Jax' kid or Sonny's. She gave birth to a little girl, whose father was Jax. He got legal custody and fled back to Australia." she told her friend. "And then there was Sam, what a mess that was."

Wincing because during a fly in visit, she had shown up to see Jason to tell him she was pregnant around Halloween and had heard Sam announcing her pregnancy to Jason and his telling her he was happy.

She had decided that he deserved peace for once and had gone home to Italy, swearing the only person who knew she was in town to secrecy, now Nik was dead and no one knew about the visit.

Leaving Emily, she went to Kelly's and spent a few minutes with Bobbie who seemed upset that she didn't want to reminisce about Lucky. "Bobbie, for his family's sake I am sorry but we were over long before I left town. I will miss the boy I knew, but we should have never tried to make it as a couple. We were too very different people by then."

"I know you were hurt about Maxie..." said Bobbie.

"No, I hate to say it, but I wasn't." she told the other woman. "Bobbie, Lucky and I hadn't been intimate long before he began sleeping with Maxie. Things hadn't been good in my marriage for a very long time. I will always be grateful but I have moved on, I have a family, my father is in my life. This is only a visit to decide if I want to move back, but I don't feel any real attachment to the places that once meant the world to me."

With that, she paid for her chili, then thought about what she had planned to give the older woman as a present and changed her mind, deciding to put the dance into the art gallery showing she was going to have while here in the states.

Stepping outside, she went to call her father and let the older man know that she was doing fine and missed seeing Monica entering the diner looking for Bobbie. Playing her cards close to the vest, just in case she was wrong, she asked "Was that Elizabeth Webber, I just saw leaving."

"Yes, she is in town for the holidays. Jeff is joining her, just thought you should be aware." she told her friend who had once been married to Bobbie's old beau.

"How is she doing, has she remarried, had any other kids?" she asked "I am sure that Emily will be excited to see her."

"No, I gather she has been working as an artist in Italy." said Bobbie with a sigh, "I have no idea but she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Poor Lucky, if he had only had a chance to fix things, who knows what his life would be like now."

Monica left soon after that, she had no patience for the whoa poor Lucky stories. Not many in town did, after he had almost gotten poor Georgie Jones killed while chasing the Text Message Killer. He had intercepted a message from the killer and instead of warning the victim had followed her hoping to catch a killer.

Instead he had arrested Johnny Zachara, son of a local mob boss, ignoring his protests that he was there to meet the younger Jones girl and poor Georgie had almost been strangled by Logan.

Add that to while Georgie was rushed to the hospital, Logan had escaped with the unknowing help of Lucky, or unwitting would be a better word, thought Monica.

Deciding to make an impromptu visit at Audrey's house, she came up with the perfect excuse and drove over to the stone house, pulling her Lexus up behind the older woman's Lincoln.

"Monica, what a surprise." said Audrey greeting the older woman. Seeing her looking around, she asked what she could do for her.

"I saw that Steven was in town and thought since it was just the two of you, I would invited you over to the house for Thanksgiving." she said then realized what she was offering. Groaning inside, she said "Cook promised a turkey this year."

"I am sure she did." said Audrey in a condescending tone, the same one most people used when talking to the Quartermaine family about that particular holiday. Apparently no one had ever explained the definition of insanity to that family as every single year, they tried to get it right and every single year it ended up with them eating pizza.

Monica winced again, then said "If you decide to come, please feel free to bring turkey, it might be a change for us."

Laughing a bit, Audrey said "I see your family is getting desperate, now inviting those you know will be eating turkey."

Unable to help herself, Monica laughed then said "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Thank you for your offer, but Elizabeth is in town and we are expecting Jeff to arrive on Thanksgiving." said Audrey who said good bye to her old colleague then took a deep breath, well aware that by Thursday, tensions would grow between the two families as she was sure that Jason would not keep Jake from his family.

Just grateful that the boys were out at the park with Steven who was bringing them back before his date with Dr. Niles, she went to the kitchen and began dinner.

Carly went to the park, her boys would be there, the guards always arranged for her to be able to see them during the week when they lived with their father. Seeing her son, pushing his brother towards two girls, she scowled, neither of the girls looked appropriate for him. "Michael, stay with me."

"No can do, mother." he said then went with a grin to greet the two blonds he knew from school. He wasn't really interested in them but it sure beat listening to yet another round of whoa is me from her.

Seeing Morgan's restlessness, Michael vowed to take him out for ice cream on their way home, after all he couldn't escape spending time with the woman. Seeing Sam coming there way, the tits hanging out over her shirt, he saw his mother stand, then hurry towards the other woman and Morgan with a grin suddenly rushing over. "I think it is safe to run, what about you?"

"South Street Ice Parlor, here we come." said Michael as he pulled out his keys then nodded at the girls telling them he would see them in homeroom. Looking back in time to see his mother and Sam arguing, he said "I think we had a lucky escape. Milo will report to dad that we are fine, so lets get out of here."

The guard followed behind the two boys, feeling sorry for them, they didn't want to spend time with their mother, but thanks to Max's soft heart, they ended up doing so. "Sir, the boys are on their way to get ice cream."

Sonny who was glaring at all of the mess now in his restaurant grunted thank you and then said "Wait, what was the last part?"

"Sam showed up and was talking to Carly. I heard them talking and Carly was telling her to get back there and stay until Jason showed up, that they had bigger problems, that Elizabeth Webber is back in town."

Sonny thought back to when Elizabeth had left Port Charles, then sat down in his leather chair, as things began to piece themselves together. "Well I will be damned. Thanks Milo. Be sure to stop by later, dinner on me."

Not sure what he had said that had gotten his boss in such a good mood, Milo was touched when Morgan insisted he get ice cream with them.

Meanwhile Sonny was sitting back, laughing as he got that yes, Jason had been pining but that it hadn't been for Sam. He had recalled Elizabeth leaving town, had even been asked by Luke to track down his by then ex daughter in law.

Adding two plus two and getting four, Sonny thought about it then grimaced as he realized he couldn't exactly call on Elizabeth, more than likely she was staying with her grandmother if she was truly in town and this wasn't a figment of Carly's rather fevered imagination.

"Sir, the turkey, we corralled it in the old store room." said a breathless bus boy.

"Thank you, Vinnie." he said then went to answer the phone. The words he heard, made him feel better, even as he debated what to fix instead as Don Francisca announced that they preferred the meeting be held the night before instead of on the holiday. That only left him with one family to feed, his, no matter what Carly said the boys would be with him.

Elizabeth knocked on the door and asked to speak to Jason only to be informed that Corinthos/Morgan had moved their offices to the restaurant.

Thanking the polite guard, she hurried over to what had once been the No Name and was now called Adella's.

Entering she was told that they apologized but the restaurant was temporarily closed. "We had a freezer meltdown."

Nodding, she still asked if Jason was around. "Mr. Morgan was here earlier but he left after a visit from Ms. Corinthos."

Stepping outside, she had called Steven who told her that the boys and he were heading to the ice cream parlor, she worried about them wandering around town, Jake's resemblance to Jason was rather obvious and she didn't want any one figuring it out until she had had a chance to speak to Jason.

Steven and the boys were sitting at the outside booth when Michael and Morgan entered, the older boy and the guard joking with the younger who only wanted something called a chocolate blizzard surprise.

Michael looked around, the seeing Dr. Webber from the hospital, nodded and thought about how he hadn't known the man had kids only to hear the one boy call the man Uncle Steven. "What are you watching, Michael?"

Seeing Morgan licking his spoon as he ate all of his treat, he said "Nothing, much, just surprised to see Dr. Webber."

Turning, Morgan said "Are those his boys?"

"I heard the one refer to him as Uncle Steven." he replied then saw Morgan staring and said "Its rude to stare."

"I know, but the littler boy, he looks a lot like Uncle Jason." he pointed out. Milo noticed the same thing, hiding his surprise, he soon had them out of there and headed towards the estate that their father had purchased to give the boys a home all those years ago.

"Sir." he said waiting until the boys had gone upstairs, all thoughts of Steven Webber and the other boys forgotten. Sonny didn't look very happy, thought Milo as he decided to keep his questions to himself.

Finding Max out side, he asked him if he knew if Steven Webber had any kids.

"No, at least I don't think so." said Max. "Why?"

"Nothing." he replied then went back inside at his bosses request a few hours later after dinner. "Sir, can I do something for you?"

"No, just something the boys mentioned about Steven Webber having two little boys with him. Was one of them Elizabeth Webber's son?"

"I don't know." he said "The older boy did call him Uncle Steven though I didn't hear the blond boy saying anything."

"Steven has a son?" asked Sonny a bit surprised. The man had been in town almost two years and this was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes, the funny thing is that he reminded me of Jason at first." confessed Milo. "I think it was the blond hair."

"Could be because Steven and Jason are first cousins." said Sonny. Seeing Milo's surprise, he said "Neither of them really knew their biological mothers, so I doubt they are suddenly going to become pals."

Milo went outside, mystery solved for him as he asked his brother if he had known. Max said no then went to see Carly at the end of his shift. They spoke about the boys, he mentioned that he had heard Jason was going to be busy with the warehouse this weekend. "Is he going to the casino like he usually does during the holidays?"

Max blinked then said "Carly, Jason doesn't go to the casino, why did you think he does?"

"Then where does he go all the time." she asked only to be told he didn't know but that it wasn't to the casino. Seeing he was keeping something from her, Carly pressed her advantage and he was soon spilling about the connection between Steven and Jason. "You must have that wrong, I didn't know about it so it can't be true. I am the world's leading authority on Jason Morgan."

Max left, regretting the hold the blond had over him as he went home, unaware that Jason was well aware of it.

Elizabeth's hands were trembling as she knocked on the penthouse door. Hearing the sound of a door opening behind her, she turned to see a handsome young man coming out of Sonny's old penthouse. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Er, Jason Morgan." she said a bit confused.

"Oh, he doesn't live here anymore." he replied. "Moved out a few years ago, down to some building he owns on the docks."

Thanking him, she was about to press the down button for the elevator when it opened and Georgie walked out. "Elizabeth?"

"Georgie, hi." she said and was soon hugged by the younger woman. "How is school going?"

"Done." she said and saw the older woman's eyes widen. "I am working as a law clerk for Diane Miller and studying with my old classmates until I take the bar exam."

"Mac must be beyond thrilled." she said then looked between the younger man watching and clearly waiting for the other girl. "Cam is going to be heartbroken, you were supposed to wait for him to grow up."

There was a quiet laugh as Georgie said "Oh dear, I had forgotten my promise. Is he with you this time?"

"This time?" she asked a bit surprised to hear that Georgie had seen her during her visit all those years ago. "I was only in town to wrap up some stuff, he remained with my father during that visit. However he is staying at his grandmother's tonight."

"Wow, he has to be so big." said Georgie who heard the elevator dinging.  
>"Looks like someone wants me to return this."<p>

"You will have to find time to come over and visit." said Elizabeth who saw the dark haired man lean down to kiss the younger girl as the door shut.

Trying Jake's, she got no where as she found out that Coleman still owned the bar.

"Do you know where Jason lives?" she asked annoyed.

"One of those buildings down by the docks." the man said then saw something seemed to occur to Elizabeth who left quickly as what building it could be had her wondering about what was going on.

Finding her key still worked, she unlocked the huge steal door and let herself inside. Looking around at what had once been her studio, she was surprised to find that now Jason seemed to be living there.

There was a leather sofa where her trash find once had been. A pool table and a desk but little else... other than a painting hanging on the now ecru colored brick wall. "Oh my god."

Stumbling backwards, she accidentally knocked over a small box that was on the table, looking like it was regularly used. Picking up the items that had spilled free, her heart turned over as she saw pictures, hundreds of pictures of her, the boys and their home in Italy. What the hell?

In shock as she straightened them up, she didn't know what to think but she did know one thing, that she had to get the hell out of there. Outside, she quickly left, heading to her grams house.

Pacing in her bedroom, she looked around Audrey had changed nothing in it, it was the same room she had slept in for years. "Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

Turning to see her brother, she said "Yes, well you look nice."

"I am meeting my date at the Metrocourt." he told her then asked if she was okay again.

"Steven, Jason has pictures, of us, of the boys and I." she said "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know and neither do you." he pointed out. "You won't until you speak to him. Remember last time you were here, you overheard something that was completely wrong and fled, this time take the time to find out the truth, okay?"

Nodding, she hugged him then asked "Where are my boys?"

With a smug grin he said "First pay up."

Groaning she said "I have barely seen them all day."

"I told you so." he said in a sing song voice. "Grams kidnapped them, took them, with her to the bridge tournament where she isn't actually playing, just showing off her great grandsons. I am picking them up later."

"You don't have to do that, Steven." she said protesting. "You have a date."

"A pity date whose whole purpose is to distract Lisa Niles from Patrick Drake. He isn't interested and she has been perusing. It got ugly a few months ago, she tried to seduce him while he was out of it on cold medication. Robin almost went to jail for decking her. Alan Quartermaine had to suspend her anyhow."

Elizabeth said "I will go and try to track down Jason. No one has his number, no one knows where he is. I am getting a bit worried that he might run into the boys. I have never hidden from Jake or Cam who Jake's father is."

"Find him, Elizabeth and make sure you are looking." he said with a grim expression on his face. "We both know that you are scared and deep down, you are running from facing this. Deal with it, straight up and then figure out where the two of you go from here."

Hugging him, she said "I intend to but Steven, I am scared, really scared. What if he hates me for this, and then there are the pictures, what he if knows about Jake and doesn't want him."

"Then I find a way to get him on the operating table and take out his heart." he said with a slightly viscous grin. "Elizabeth, talk to him, find out what he knows and doesn't know and be honest. With yourself as well as him."

Leaving, he went to see his date while Elizabeth knew what she had to do, going back to the studio, she debating letting herself inside after fifteen minutes, but then heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, she saw him, standing there, staring at her. "Elizabeth?"

"Jason, I, we, there, I need to talk to you and I need you to listen. Please?" she asked as he unlocked the door.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he let them inside.

"The man in Sonny's apartment said you had a place down by the docks and Coleman said it was one of the rundown buildings near here. I just took a chance." she said awkwardly as she looked around. "It looks a bit different."

"It is." he said looking around. "I uh, added a bathroom."

"Jason-"

"Elizabeth-"

Both stopped and looked at one another then she rushed out. "I got pregnant, that night we slept together. I had a son. His name is Jake. He is your son."

Seeing her hands shaking, he found it hard to speak then knew he had to tell her all that he knew. "I know."

There was silence as the hurt in his blue eyes hit her. "I have been waiting for the last five years for you to come to me and tell me."

"Why was it on me to do it, why when you found out didn't you come to me?" she asked upset with him and herself. "Wait, if you knew... who else knows?"

"No one." he said softly. "No that isn't right. Diane Miller, my attorney knows, I wanted her to be aware of things in case anything ever happened to me."

Sinking onto the sofa, she looked at him, then said "I am so sorry, Jason. I just... I came back to tell you when I found out, I heard you talking to Sam, the door to the penthouse was ajar. You were telling her how pleased you were that she was pregnant. I just... I had heard from... well it doesn't matter now. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." he said moving to stand in front of her then with a sigh said "I came to see you, to check on you. I saw you standing in the window of your house, your belly clearly rounded with a baby. I didn't know what to think, was it Lucky's. I knew we had used condoms, but had heard about the Enduro scandal. I was so happy at the idea... but then I thought what if it was my child and she didn't want me in his or her life."

"Why wouldn't I want you in our child's life?" she asked bewildered. "Jason, I didn't tell you because I was chicken, not because I didn't want you to know your son, or for your son to know you."

"That night, the night we had..." Jason's mind went back to the pure perfection of it, then said "You said that it was too dangerous to be near me, now that you had Cam. That it was better you got over your feelings for me."

Her mind went back to that night and realized Jason had misunderstood what she was saying and felt her heart ache as she looked at the man in front of her. "Jason, it was never that, I promise."

"Then why? Why Elizabeth would you keep our son from me?" he pleaded for an answer.

Taking a deep breath, she said "Jason, we were to leave together, remember, you were going to take me to Italy. Then Sonny called and I was getting on a jet just with my son. While I was grateful for all you had done for me, that call, reminded me that I would never be first and for once, for my son's sake, I couldn't allow myself to be second, to be put behind others."

Seeing Jason begin to protest, she gave a sad smile and said "No, don't say it wouldn't happen, it has always been that way. I for once, knew that I had to find out who Elizabeth was, or I would be one of those sad pathetic women, begging for crumbs. I couldn't do that, I had to be whole, for Cam. Then when I found out I was pregnant, before I could come and tell you... I sat down and made a decision."

"We should have been making those decisions together." he said his hurt tone almost her undoing until she looked up at the bookshelf and saw Michael's photo.

"No, see this was about what to say to you. I intended to tell you that I was pregnant but that I wasn't coming home." Hearing his gasp, she continued. "Jason, I knew before I came back what I was going to say, I rehearsed it repeatedly."

"Then tell me, tell me what you wanted to then." he said hoping it would offer up an explanation.

"I had spent the first few months facing that Lizzie had become Elizabeth, a people pleaser, I was going to tell you that you were the father of my child, but that if you wanted to be there, it would have to be you coming to us. That I didn't trust those around us to leave me alone. That counts for the Spencers and my family as well as Carly and Sonny."

He wanted to protest, but what he had heard that night at Spoon Island had made him face a lot of very ugly things and Carly's obsession with him was only one of them, his blindness to it was the other. Its why Michael's picture was there, to remind him what his obsession to fix things for him had cost him. "I wish I could say that I don't know what you are talking about but I do."

Nodding, she sighed then standing moved to the window. "I am just as guilty, I spent years refusing to see the Spencers for who they really were, only seeing what I wanted in my need to belong. Anyhow, I came to town, I stopped here, at the studio, spent the night on the sofa then early the next morning, I went to see you, thinking no one would be there but you."

Jason thought back to the day he had heard from Sam she was pregnant. He hadn't been home, somehow she had talked the guard into letting her into his place. He had come in about seven only to find her asleep on the sofa.

He had heard her news, heard her idea of them raising this child together and had looked at her with disbelief. Then he had reminded her that they weren't together, that they really hadn't been together for a long time. She had held his hand to her stomach, standing there she had had the balls to tell him that it was their chance to be a family, to start over.

HE had told her he was happy she was pregnant, that it meant that he was finally free of her. That it meant she was no longer his problem and that this time he wouldn't be taking her in so that Sonny's family would remain intact. He had suggested rather cruelly she ask Alexis about whether the attorney would be the step mommy or grandmother. What the girls would call their half sister/niece.

Sam had slapped his face, then told him he would pay for hurting her. She had tried to make him pay, but a DNA test ran under the auspices of several different agencies not only on his behalf but on Lansing's behalf had proven what he had already known, that he wasn't the father.

Carly had shouted to the whole world, that Ric was lying, that he had altered the tests as a way to gain control of Jason's child, then a week later, Sam had miscarried, after a fall down a set of stairs. The coroner's inquest had settled the question once and for all, the baby had been Ric's. Carly had openly fumed after that.

Looking at Elizabeth he said "You didn't tell me though, you had no right to keep this away from me."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, you had gotten away from me as quickly as you could that morning, Jason. I went home, packed and dealt with Lucky. I returned to your penthouse, heard what Sam was saying about Ric... I knew then that what had happened between us had been your way of dealing with the pain. I was going to turn down your offer after that, but I had a run in with Maxie and knew that I couldn't stay and for once was selfish."

"No, not selfish, just wrong." he said then told her "That night, was a culmination of dreams I had had for years. I didn't want the night to end. I had it out with Sam, knowing that I had to make my position clear. Then when I came to the apartment... you seemed distant. I could see that leaving Lucky was tearing you apart and didn't want to add to your troubles by telling you I was..." positive he was still in love with her.

"I had gone home, held Cam and cried." she told him. "Not over Lucky but over lost dreams. I had only ever wanted that nice normal life, nothing outrageous for my family. Two parents a few kids a home."

"All the things I could never give anyone." he said feeling torn up. "At least in your mind, right?"

Nodding in agreement, she said "Jason, I'm sorry but even now, it is clear that what I want and what you want are two very different things."  
>Wanting to tell her not to be so sure on that, he found himself getting angrier when her words began to settle in as she continued. "You were with us, then Sonny called. You told me to go ahead to the airport, that you would meet us there. I saw what my life would be like with you, I wanted more."<p>

Wanting to scream that he had wanted to offer her more, he listened knowing that the answers he craved would slowly filter out.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at him, then wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Jason, you didn't make it, the pilot came and told me that you said to go ahead. That you would join us later. I got to Rome, then sat down at the table in the apartment you had arranged and cried. Then I put on my big girl panties and called my parents. My father was on a jet from Bosnia within the hour."

Still in the past she said "He arrived and we waited until Cam was in bed then talked, argued and spoke of things we had never had before. Then he told me that he and my mother had divorced a few years earlier, that they had been scared to tell me. That I had always had this dream of the perfect family... funny isn't it... my family wasn't so perfect."

Holding her hands in front of her, she said "I call you and I heard Carly in the background, then Lulu. You said you would be delayed by another day. I saw the pattern between us never changing so I took my dad up on his offer and moved to Florence. I began painting then found out I was pregnant. I was a mess."

"You could have trusted me." he said softly, he had delayed things for a few days, wanting to make sure he had the time to spent with her, with Cam. He had been wrong, he should have just left things the way they were.

"Jason last time I did, I ended up closed in in your penthouse and was lied to repeatedly. I didn't know that I was up for that again." she said while Jason once again resented Sonny for what he had cost him so completely as she said "Jason, I love you, I have deep down been in love with you even when I hated you."

Moving forward wanting to tell her he had felt the same way, her next words were like a knife to his soul. "I just never felt like I was worthy of you, your friends didn't think so, no one, I mean no one really knew about us. I couldn't be the girl left behind again, as you fell in love or back in love with Sam."

Knowing he had done damage as deeply as she had hurt him, Jason knew that a lot of this was their insecurities. Then Elizabeth looked at him and said those exact words. "Jason, I am insecure enough, I never wanted my own children to feel like I have for years. So I decided that loving you wasn't enough, because there was no trust, no belief that we would ever mean more than the one person whose life guides everything you do."

Seeing his confusion, she went to the bookshelf and handed him Michael's picture. "I see this and only this picture. Carly didn't decorate this, my guess is that no one, absolutely no one has ever been here since you moved in. No what I don't see..."

Jason stood there silently holding the picture as she gave him a sad smile. "I don't see pictures of Emily, I don't see anything of anyone else. Only that sad little box over there, full of pictures of the family you watched from a distance."

Elizabeth saw his inaction as he stared at Michael, "Jason you fought hard for Michael, but for us, for your own son. You stood back letting me make all the decisions. That tells me a lot, it tells me that you are still here, in spite of knowing about Jake. We will never matter more than him."

"WAIT A MINUTE." he snarled as he got what she had thought "What on earth... you DIDN'T TELL ME about our son. What was I supposed to do, push my way in, demand my rights."

Looking at him, Elizabeth said "Why not, you lied for Michael, you fought hard for him, for others like Sam and Courtney. I came home, believing you didn't know about Jake. Came to tell you the truth, then I let myself in here earlier and like usual, I am a secret, our son is in a box that looks like something you had leftover after buying pair of shoes."

"What are you saying?" he asked completely befuddled.

"I am saying that the Jason I thought you were, well you are that man, but only for Michael and my son, our son deserves more." with that, she walked out the door leaving stunned Jason completely confused.

"What the hell just happened here and what isn't she telling me."

As he went over all that had been said, Jason got the feeling there was more to this, something she was keeping from him. Walking to grab his keys, he chased out the door, determined to find out what the hell she hadn't told him.

Elizabeth hurried to her grams house, knowing that the boys were going to be home soon. Hearing footsteps, she went to the upper landing to call out that she was home, only to have her arm grasped and Jason to insist she come with him. "Jason, I can't. Its almost eight o'clock, the boys will be home soon."

"Will Steven or your grandmother be with them?" he asked seeing her hesitating, he took that as yes then drove to the new office. Inside, he pushed her into the seat across from him and said "What didn't you tell me, don't deny that there is something."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "There is nothing."

"Elizabeth, I know you better than that." he said dropping into the chair across from her. "You can't hide whatever it is."

There was no more, she thought to herself. What more did their have to be. Then she thought about what her brother said about being honest with herself as well as Jason and looked inward. Nothing came to her at first then she went over their history and looked up at the man across from her as it hit her how angry she was with him.

Jason saw her face change, then she stood and walked to the wet bar. Pouring herself something to drink, he heard her whispering on my god to herself.

"Elizabeth what is it?"

Swallowing the vodka, she turned and said "You really are going to hate me."

"I could never hate you." he said.

"You will." she replied sadly then said "Steven told me earlier to face you, to face my own fears. Jason, I don't trust you because deep down, I am angry at you, I hate you as much as I love you."

Flinching he saw her gathering strength the she said. "You have walked away from me when I needed you, never told me how you felt, took up with Courtney after lying me, asked me to cover for your disgusting affair, you covered up for her when she blinded me."

Her voice getting louder she never heard Sonny entering through the back door. He stood there watching as Elizabeth railed at Jason. Clearly the two of them were in the middle of something. "I hate you, I truly hate you Jason. Everyone has always been more important than me. I was never enough."

Painful sharp thrusts, the result of her words crashed into Jason's stomach, he couldn't help it, her words hurt, badly as he heard the honesty in her voice as she continued.

"You said you would come, we waited, Jason. We waited and you didn't come. You were here, with them... I came to see you, I saw you all right. Sam was there, I knew... I just knew... then to find out you knew... and didn't do anything. That you did nothing, but stay here, making no changes. Still chasing around, cleaning up Sonny's messes, Carly's messes and most importantly cleaning up after Michael, but only watching us, from a distance. Why? Jason, why is everything more important than us. If you had love me just as half as much as I have loved..."

There were no words, as she fell to her knees sobbing as she let it all out. Jason found the strength to move forward only for her small fists to hit at his chest she kept asking why? Why? Why?

Then she said it again, her energy drained. "I hate you, I hate that we were never enough. Leave me alone, Jason, like you always do."

Backing away to let her get control, Jason almost missed her next words as she admitted to hating him almost as much as she hated herself for being too cowardly to take that chance all those years ago.

Sonny backed away, his guilt eating him raw as he went to his office.

Hearing a phone ringing in the other room, he moved to the doorway as Elizabeth said "Hello?"

Whatever she heard she answered. "I am at Adella's. Can you come and pick me up."

Sonny saw the torment in Jason's eyes then the sudden aha moment and was about to speak when he saw Elizabeth hang up. Before she could say anything, Jason scooped her up in his arms and was gone.

Looking around, Sonny sighed as he wondered just what he had missed and apparently had helped create. "Sir?"

Turning, Sonny saw the guard he had called. Bernie had looked through their files, found that this man had grown up on a farm, hopefully he would know how to deal with Thanksgiving dinner.

Steven pulled up in front of the restaurant not sure what to do, he had planned on going inside, worried about the hoarseness and desolation in his sister's voice but there was no way he could leave the boys outside.

"Uncle Steven, Jake has to go to the bathroom." said Cam. Jake nodded urgently and Steven looked at the darkened building but said for them to come with him. Once inside, he was happy to see a discrete sign off in the distance indicating the bathroom.

"I want you to return right back here." he told the two of them as he went inside.

Jake and Cam hurried to the bathroom, then Jake said "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked then they both giggled as they heard the sound again. "Jake, that sounds like a turkey. It sounded like it was gobbling."

"Why would they have a turkey here, this isn't a farm." said the logical thinking younger brother. "People don't keep turkey's inside."

"I know what it sounds like though." said Cam. "Remember when grandpa took us to the farm where he bought the grapes."

Looking at his brother, Jake said "But maybe it sounds different. I mean when we are in Italy we speak Italian, but here we speak American. Maybe a turkey sounds different too."

"Lets go find out." he said as they went down the opposite direction from which they had entered. Opening the first door, they saw only stuff on shelves, the same with the second but the third he quickly closed and said to his brother. "Yup, its a turkey all right."

"Why is it here?" asked Jake, still stuck on wanting answers to his question. Hearing something, he said "Someone is coming."

Ducking into the room with the animal, Cam and Jake rushed to the small cabinet, glad to find it was empty and would hold them both.

"Sir, I don't understand." said the guard as his boss opened the door. "Sir, why is there a turkey in here?"

"It is for Thanksgiving dinner." he answered.

In the cabinet, both boys were envious of the older man who got to have a real live turkey at his dinner. Their Mom wouldn't even let their dog being in the dining room and this man they could hear was going to have a TURKEY there.

Sonny saw that the other man still didn't get what he wanted so he spelled it out for him. "I need you to take this turkey wherever they do those sort of things and kill him. I need him prepared in two days."

Jake gasped, his eyes watering at the idea of killing the turkey.

"No problem sir. Just let me arrange for a truck. Can I stop over in the morning and take it with me." said the guard, grinning at the money his boss had handed to him. "One dead turkey coming up."

Sonny thanked the man then glared at the now docile turkey and said "You had better be damn delicious after all the trouble you have caused me. I hope you feel it when he rings your damn neck."

Closing the door, he went back to the dining room where he found Steven Webber looking around. "Your sister didn't call you back?"

"No, why?" he asked only for Sonny to tell him that she had left with Jason.

"Thanks." said the doctor then quickly left returning to the front parlor where he saw the boys standing waiting, Jake playing with the car keys. "Did I leave the keys again?"

Neither boy told the man how grateful they were about that as they hurried home. Once there, Cam waited until they were inside and pretended to realize he had left his small hand held computer in the car.

With an innocent smile that if Steven had been thinking about it, would have recalled it on his sister's face just before she had landed them both in hot water, he said "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Cam said "You parked in the garage and I am seven not four."

Taking Jake with him, Steven soon had the little boy in the bath, surprised when he made lots of noise and insisted on his uncle helping wash his hair. Getting him out of the tub, he was drying him off when he heard footsteps on the stairs to the attic but upon entering the hallway saw Cam talking to his grandmother.

After his bath, Cam quickly took the rope they had used as a leash to lead the turkey to the SUV and hide it in the shed. "When is Mommy coming home?"

"She is talking to your father." said Audrey who then tucked both boys in, groaning as she got into her own bed. The boys were good, but she was getting a little too old to be chasing after them for very long. She was soon fast asleep and didn't hear the two boys sneaking downstairs to use the computer, they needed to find out what to feed Mr. Rogers.

Meanwhile Jason had driven up to the Overlook, holding onto Elizabeth, he had her up on the bridge and said "I could let this go, let you run, but I won't. We both screwed up, but you aren't a coward."

She stood there silently, not saying a word, the fight all drained out of her. Jason looked at her, lifted her chin and said "I have hated myself just as much as you have hated me. I have never, felt right for wanting a life with you. Elizabeth there is a river of blood on my hands. You, you have always been my safe place, my dream that I was too scared to make real because I have done things, things that I can never take back."

"Do you think I don't know what you do?" she mocked. "Really? Do I look that dumb?"

Hanging his head, he then looked into her eyes and said "That is just it, when I am with you, I don't feel like that man who has done what I have. With everyone else, I am Jason Morgan, formerly Jason Quartermaine, enforcer for Sonny Corinthos. But with you, with you I am just Jason."  
>Frustrated he said bitterly "I pushed you away repeatedly because I would see my hands on your skin, I would see the blood I have spilled. The idea of a child of yours, an innocent..."<p>

"All children are innocents, Jason." she said.

"No, some are born into this life. Very few escape it, Elizabeth. In fact I only know one and he only managed that by taking his own father's life." he said his voice turning cold. "When I saw you, then realized that there was a chance the baby you were having was mine... I thought about knocking about entering but just as I was going to, I saw Cam outside, he was chasing a leaf that was blowing in the wind."

Jason looked at her, his dismay clearly shown. "I remembered placing my hand on your stomach, feeling him kick and then I looked at you, in that window... with every single beat of my heart, I knew that I was not going to go to you. You and those boys... I came back around Christmas."

His voice caught as he said "You were reading a story to Cam, then brushed his hair off his face. I took what I bought for the two of you to the house I owned and sat there, watching you be a family. I saw you opening presents. I saw you hug your father. New Years eve, I uh, I was at your door, I almost knocked but then I saw you, you were crying and I thought it was for Lucky."

"I was wishing things were different, that I had had the strength to tell you about my pregnancy. I picked up my phone, even dialed your number but Carly answered. She saw the Italian country code I think and started to shriek at who she thought was Brenda. I hung up."

The words began to spill out as Jason said "I have been there, every Christmas, every new years, every Easter, watching, wishing I was down at that house with all of you, but I have never forgotten who I am, I can't. Even know when things are a bit different, it doesn't change what I did in the past. I don't deserve any of you."

"So instead you punish us?" she asked shocked at his words. "Jason, I was in the wrong, I should have told you, I know that, I knew it when I got off that plane. I came to fix things but then when I saw all those pictures, I let myself get turned around, let myself blame you because it is easier, but in truth, in truth we are both at fault for what has happened before I left town, however it was my decision not tell you about Jake."

"I want my family, I have spent the last five years, thinking I don't deserve you and clearly from your anger part of you doesn't think I deserve to be with all of you either." he pointed out.

"No, I think you have to earn some of that back, but so do I." she said gently. "Jason, I needed to say what I did, needed to move past it. I only wish I had been given the chance to say this stuff to Lucky. To tell him that he was an asshole, that he didn't deserve any of the good things he had had over the years. But he died before I got the chance."

Swallowing hard, he asked the question foremost on his mind. "Elizabeth, I have to know. Am I a consolation prize, if Lucky was still alive and clean from the drugs..."

Astounded at his words, she reached out for his hands and said "No, never. You have never been a replacement for Lucky, even that night we danced together at Kelly's, I think that it was the only way my mind would let me accept moving on from Lucky, to finding happiness. The entire Spencer family had wanted me to crawl into that empty coffin they had buried, so they made me feel guilty about moving on."

Walking away a bit, she said "No, see Lucky, Nik and Emily were trying to track me down, trying to get me to come home. My father had a few contacts who gave him the news. I only wish that I had a chance to tell them that I wasn't coming back, that the permanent lock was rusty when it was put on and that it had fallen off years ago. That the four musketeers were no more, that I was done being responsible for a grown man who should stand on his own two feet and not require propping up."

With a deep breath, Jason said "Lucky found out you left with my help, he came to me, created several scenes. Carly tried to get me to tell him where you were, then Nik tried to get charges pressed against me through Alexis... it got ugly for a while then what Sam did became public and other than my sister wanting me to tell her where you were, everyone else seemed to let it go."

"No, Luke just tried to go to his old friends, too bad for him, no one wanted to help." she said. "When I started selling my paintings, the agent I used, got a letter from Emily, this was two months before the ball. Then the day before I got another one, this time she apologized, told me that she had finally come to realize why I left and that she was sorry for wanting me to come home and help Lucky."

"She came to see me too." Jason didn't tell her how he had railed at his sister, how he had pointed out that part of the reason Elizabeth had fled was Emily's blind belief in the saintliness of the Spencer clan. Emily was the first to realize that Jason was in love with Elizabeth, she had told him to chase after her, instead he had done nothing, hiding behind inaction.

"She begged me to come back, but by then, well I had Jake and was too scared, too afraid at how you would react. That you would be angry so I stayed gone." she said softly. "I am telling her tomorrow, about Jake, about why I didn't come home."

Jason asked "If I had asked you to stay in Port Charles would you have done so? Would you consider moving back now?"

"No." she said looking at him. "Jason, that isn't an option right now. Do you really think that if we stayed, Carly wouldn't be in my face every single day, that Bobbie and that your ex Sam wouldn't be creating scenes that Jake would see? Do you really think Edward wouldn't be trying to manipulate things regarding our son. Jake and Cam, well they deserve better than that."

"Elizabeth, I can protect the boys and you, I promise." he said wanting needing them to stay.

"Oh Jason..." running her hands across his cheek, she said "How can you do that when you are hiding from them yourself in the studio."

"Elizabeth, I am in the studio because it is the place that feels the most like home." he said. "I am in the studio because it is us, you and I, that is why I am living there, no other reason. None. That picture of Michael is there to remind me of one thing, and one thing only. "

Her mind reeling from that statement, she looked into his eyes and saw his honesty, the truth there and felt herself go numb as she whispered. "Don't say that, please don't say that. I have worked so hard to get to this point. I don't think I can handle knowing you feel that way too."

Lifting her head, he gave her lips a gentle kiss then said "I do feel like that and I am very happy you came home. I am not letting you go, I won't let you walk away this time. Jake was created for a reason and that reason was for us to fight for our family. I want it all, Jake, Cam and you, you can run but this time, I won't let you get very far."

"I want a family too, with you and our boys. It would take time and patience that I don't have if I remain in town Jason." she said "Maybe we can compromise, consider moving closer but now so close that it wouldn't be a major inconvenience for Carly to show up all the time."

Jason said "Would you be willing to take that time, would you be willing to let me get to know the boys starting now? To let them know about me?"

"Oh, Jason." she said with a soft smile on her face. "They do know about you, I tell them about you all the time. I told then that Daddy couldn't be there right now, but that you would love to be there, that you love them. Because I know you, I know that you would love them if I had..."

He pressed his lips to her, overwhelmed at the emotions pulsing through him as he held onto her head to keep her from pulling back. Then doing so himself, he said "They know about me, they really do?"

"About your motorcycle, about your love of travel, about your family, yes even about Edward." she said annoyed just a bit at the idea of the older man. "Jason, they are waiting, being kept busy by my grandmother, by Steven so that I would have the time to tell you."

"Oh god." he said his heart beating as he pressed another kiss onto her lips then standing said "I want to see them, to at least meet them tonight."

Regretfully she looked up at the dark sky then at her watch and said "You can see them as soon as we arrive at the house, but Jason, they are more than likely already asleep."

"I won't wake them, I promise." he said rather solemnly. Elizabeth closed her eyes, then hugged him, feeling bad at how serious he looked and yet steeling himself for her to tell him no.

"We should probably head out then." she said standing and holding out her hand to towards him. Jason stood then reached for hers, holding it as they returned to the large SUV.

The drive to the house was silent, Elizabeth watching his profile as he tensed the closer they got to the house, at first worried about what he was thinking, she saw the older woman come onto the porch when they pulled up and the way Jason's happiness seemed to crash and Elizabeth got what the problem was.

"Jason, she isn't happy about you being Jake's father, but she won't stand in your way." she said gently as she got out of the car and joined him in front of the hood. When they had arrived up the steps, Audrey stepped back inside and said she was glad that they were back.

"The boys are asleep but restless, Elizabeth." she said then yawned and admitted "I slept for a bit but came down for a cup of tea, but I will soon be joining them in slumber. Mr. Morgan, if you want... since I am sure you aren't going to want to leave them now that you know... there are blankets in the hall closet. All I ask is that I don't find you in Elizabeth's room in the morning."

Leaving, she hurried up to bed then was soon finishing her book and fast asleep a bit surprised to note that Jason hadn't come up the stairs.

Downstairs, still standing there, not sure what to say or do, Jason found he was immobile, his eyes unable to move from where the stairs disappeared into the upper floors. "Jason?"

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow, maybe when I ..." Elizabeth saw his fear and reached for his hands then drew him up the stairs. "They don't bite Jason... Jake got over that last year."

"He bit?" the blond man asked as they quietly entered a small but brightly painted room. Stunned, he looked at Cam, his heart turning over in his chest. "Will you let me adopt him, let him be my son legally as well as in my heart."

"Yes." with that, she kissed his cheek and left him alone, knowing he would need it, need the privacy because she was sure he would be angry as well as hurt now that he was face to face with his son. When the sun came up tomorrow, it would be a new day... one she hoped would move them closer to being what they should have been all along.

Jason looked at Cam on the top bunk, gently brushed the curls out of the way and placed a kiss on his forehead. Tucking the blankets up over him, he said as quietly as he could that he loved him, never seeing the small half smile the boy pretending to be asleep was wearing as he bent down and almost fell to his knees as for the first time he was inches away from his youngest child. "Oh Jake."

Seeing the soft face, the blond hair, knowing that Jake must look like he had as a little boy, Jason kissed him like he had Cam, then reached out to hold onto the hand just over the covers. When he muttered in his sleep and turned over; Jason said "You may look like me, but you sleep like your mother."

Brushing his hand against his hair, Jason said "I wish you had your mom's curls like Cam does though. I guess though, its better this way. We have a child who looks just like her and you who looks like me."

Cam felt bad at wanting Jason to go, knowing how badly he had wished for him to come and see them for years, but right now, he had to get up to the attic and check on the guest they had stashed there but Jason's next words had him appalled because he didn't want a sister, at least not yet.

"Your mommy and I should have a girl, next. I can see her, with your mommy's eyes and Cam's curls and your blond hair." Jason didn't even realize what he was saying, as he went on to talk about the life he had only ever lived in his dreams.

The seven year old, smiled liking the idea, but really wishing that Jason would fall asleep. Cam soon fell asleep himself, never noticing himself drifting off as he saw the dream life Jason was describing in his head, never heard Jason fall asleep himself, with his head on Jake's bed and never saw his mother come in and cover Jason up when she couldn't wake him.

Kissing all three of her boys, Elizabeth was tucking Cam back in when she noticed the bird seed in a container and frowned. What on earth was that doing there, she thought to herself as she picked it up and took it to the hallway leaving it on the table there, so she could take it downstairs in the morning.

Across town, dawn was rising on that cold Tuesday morning. The guard arrived at the restaurant, meeting his bosses guard. "Thanks Max."

The other man grunted, it was too early to be up, let alone having to load a turkey onto the back of a truck. Walking to the door, they opened it, then Max backed up, then looked around. "I thought that this was the right room."

"It is, see uh, the turkey left a few presents." said the other man with a slight smirk as he pointed to the turkey droppings on the floor. "What the hell, do you think he arranged for someone else..."

Max was already on the phone, hearing his boss growling, he grimaced then asked about the turkey. There was silence then Sonny snarled "What the hell, how the hell did that damn turkey escape. Find him Max, before he does anymore damage to the restaurant."

Max and Denny searched top to bottom but still hadn't found the turkey and when Sonny arrived in the limo he glared at the two of them then muttering about their incompetence searched himself only to find that yes, his thanksgiving dinner was gone.

"Sir, was anyone here that could have taken the bird?" asked Max.

"Jason was here with Elizabeth, I doubt either of them were thinking about ruining my dinner." Max was inwardly cursing, wishing he didn't have to go see Carly now, but she had him by the short hairs. "Steven Webber, once again, do you really think that Dr. Webber decided that gee, he just had to take my damn turkey for dinner?"

Sonny was now so angry, he wanted nothing more than to kill that damn bird and eat it, it was becoming an obsession. "Check the security cameras."

"Uh, sir." Max awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember the water pipe bursting yesterday, they took out the cameras."

Sonny's eyes were now practically black, as he moved in to intimidate the man. "Find my bird, get him ready for Thanksgiving dinner or I will have to find someplace else to put my apple pecan cornbread stuffing. And you won't like my choice."

Max backed up, trying not to grip onto his bottom as he fled. Sonny was now cursing, then thought about it, maybe Dr. Webber had seen someone hanging around. He would go ask the good doctor besides, he was rather curious to find out if Jason and Liz had gotten anything straightened out the night before.

As his staff came in to begin preparing for the day, he saw Sam entering and groaned, he had made the mistake of getting the other woman's hopes up, now he was going to have to deal with it, himself. Something he didn't like to do.

"Sonny, what happened, why didn't Jason come to see me. You said he was missing me, that he needed me in his life." she said her hand grasping him, her long dark cla-er nails digging into his arms. "Please, Sonny, tell me what I need to do, how to fix things."

Sighing, wanting to be blunt as hell and tell her that nothing she did would fix things, that she wasn't beautiful, innocent nor kind enough to fix things between Jason and her.

"Sam, I was wrong. I am sorry that I got you so excited, but it ain't going to be happening. I suggest that you move on, Jason has, you are just wasting your time." he tried to be as gently as he could but in truth, he didn't know that gentle would work.

"B-but, please, Sonny, you wouldn't have contacted me, wouldn't have gone to far as to call me if..." she was now sobbing and Sonny was getting a terrible headache as he looked at her, Sam was not a pretty crier, more like as red faced as a two year old denied a treat.

"Sam, like I said, I misinterpreted what was going on. I thought it was you because he hadn't been involved with anyone since you left, but it turns out, he was and that he was keeping it quiet. You, you haven't been a thought in his head except for wanting to escape from you." he finally came out with.

"No, Sonny you are wrong, Carly would have told me if he had been..."

"Oh, I doubt Carly knows anything about this." he said slightly good humored as he almost wished he could be there the moment that Carly found out that Jason was trying to get back with Elizabeth. The horrified screams would almost be worth the pain he would be dealing with.

Thinking on the morning, he grimaced as he got that he wouldn't get to see it since more than likely Max had already gone to see Carly. With a slight grimace, he almost felt bad for the traitorous guard who didn't know that they were letting him to go his ex-wife as he had been until the time he no longer was useful. At that point he would be on a jet to Sicily, sent home to his father to explain his mistakes.

Cam yawned as he saw the sun starting to rise, stretching a bit as he laid back he wondered if Jake and he could go to the park like Grams has promised today. Thinking on their arrival to Port Charles the day before, he was grinning at being home, he loved Italy but at the same time, he missed his uncle and his grams, 'sides it wasn't like his grandpa wasn't arriving later.

Then suddenly sitting up, it hit him... the turkey. Getting ready to hop off the bed, he saw Jason was still asleep. The older man was half lying on the bed, half sitting on the floor.

Deciding that if asked, he would just say that he was going to the bathroom, then slip up the stairs. Frantically looking around the bed for the container for the bird seed, he couldn't find it only to hear his mom's footsteps as she went downstairs.

Hurrying down the ladder, Cam rushed to the bathroom just in case Jason woke up. Seeing the older man was still asleep, Cam went downstairs, where he saw the cup of seed and looking around he grabbed it then hurried back up the stairs and then up the stairs to the attic.

Seeing the turkey was still there, he breathed a sigh of relief then quickly put the bird seed in the bowl he had brought up the night before and saw that the water bowl was still full.

"Cam?" hearing his mom calling his name, the curly haired boy looked desperately around the room for a reason for him to be upstairs. Seeing the sled, he pretended to drag it down. "Mom, I found the sled you were talking about."

Audrey who had come into the hallway, yawned then said "Cam, I would have had your uncle Steven bring it down later today."

"That's okay grams." he said with a wide grin. "I know Uncle Steven is busy."  
>Something about that grin, bothered Audrey but before she could recall why it struck something within her, she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door and the sound of Jake's young voice shouting daddy.<p>

"I will deal with the door, you two go... I think you need to be there." said Audrey gently to Elizabeth as she tightened the belt on her robe, hoped her hair wasn't standing straight up as she went down to where someone was leaning on her doorbell.

Opening it, she glared at the unrepentant young woman there. "Georgie that is behavior I expect from someone much younger than yourself."

Smiling, she said "I am here to see Cam. I uh, I need to talk to him, explain that I uh, didn't... about, er, you know, about Johnny."

Audrey was about to tell her that now wasn't the best time when someone else was now using her doorbell as a leaning post. Pulling it open, with a glacial smile she said "Mr. Corinthos, now why isn't this a surprise?"

Blinking a bit, he was a bit taken back, wondering what he could have possible done to piss of the Hardy Matriarch now. "I am here to speak with Steven, please."

Letting him in, she couldn't resist saying. "My grandson unlike several others in this town that I could mention is at work, where any man who is worth anything would be."

His mouth opened, then closed as Sonny found himself saying. "Adella's was closed, I didn't have to supervise a deposit this morning."

Now annoyed at explaining himself he said "Would you please inform Steven that I was hoping to speak to him. I lost something yesterday and was hoping he saw someone hanging around when he stopped in last night."

"Hopefully that live turkey you were planning on murdering." snarled Georgie Jones as she glared at Sonny. She had never really cared for the mobster and then his deal with Claudia that had cost Johnny dearly. Now he was most definitively not on her Christmas card list.

"You!" Sonny snarled as his mind went missing. "Was it you, did you steal my turkey. I want him back. He is my dinner for Thursday and I won't brook any interference."

"Murderer." she muttered as she glared at the man, not backing down.  
>"There are plenty of dead birds, but no, that isn't enough for the great Sonny Corinthos, no he has to be the one to do in the damn bird himself."<p>

Sonny was calming down when Audrey looked between the two of them and said "Mr. Corinthos, I have no idea what is going on here, but I don't want my grandsons to hear this. Georgie, right now, Cam is a bit busy but I promise I will let Elizabeth know that you stopped over to talk to him."

Smiling, Georgie thanked her then started towards the door only for Sonny to follow. "I want my bird back."

"I want the perfect piece of New York Cheesecake, for my sister to grow up and world peace, and if I had your damn missing bird, my wants would come true before giving you back some poor hapless turkey." she retorted as she got into the passenger seat of the car in the drive.

"What was that about?" asked Johnny as he backed out of the drive. "And what was that idiot doing at the Hardy house?"

"He lost his turkey." she said smugly. "I guess Thanksgiving dinner is going to have to be a frozen bird, just like it is for the rest of us."

"Georgie, did you do something to the man's bird?" he asked looking worriedly at his girl friend.

"No, I wanted to, but someone beat me to it, the great Sonny Corinthos was thwarted." she replied as they drove to the Metrocourt where Diane's office was and Johnny kept Jasper Jack's American operations going. "How has the kookoo bird been doing?"

"Carly?" he said as he pulled into the underground garage. "She wasn't here all day yesterday. It was a peaceful day. So, do we have time for lunch today?"

Kissing him, she said "Maybe, depends on what Diane has for me. And whether Carly does a nutter."

"About what now?" he asked. He really didn't want to know, with Carly sometimes it was better to be unprepared for her particular brand of insanity.

"Didn't you see whose truck was in the Hardy driveway?" she asked as they walked across the lobby. Seeing him nodding no, she said "That was Jason Morgan's truck. Elizabeth Webber is staying there."

"Just who is this Elizabeth Webber?" he asked. "She certainly seems to rile up Carly faster than any other name I have ever heard. I thought your cousin Robin did until the day she went ballistic about the hospital mural."

"Elizabeth painted it years ago." she said as they arrived at his office. "As to who Elizabeth is besides Cam's mom, well she is the one who got away."

"Got away?" he asked as he sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"From Jason. He was in love with her, kept screwing it up, then she left town. Carly has hated her for years because Elizabeth doesn't put up with her bullshit." she said then added "Also Carly knows that Jason has deep feelings for Elizabeth. She will be twice as bad now, because Jason has pushed her out of his life."

"Great, so if she shows up at all, I should expect to need to have a sedative on hand to keep her from screeching the place down."

Georgie stood, then patted his shoulder and said "Johnny, the whole reason Jax pays you as well as he does, well you are about to find out. Carly normal times ten is about to be making your life miserable."

Just burying his head in his hands as he heard his girlfriend chuckling on her way out the door, he took out his cell phone and dialed her. "A loving girlfriend would feel sorry for me. Would stand up as cannon fodder to protect me."

"A real loving girlfriend would get out of the way and be there to make you feel better later. Really, really better." she said in a throaty tone as she went down the hallway then cussed. "Uh, defcon five, she is on her way."

AT the Hardy residence, Jason woke up to feel the weight of a five year old as he tossed himself into his arms shouting Daddy. "Jake."

"Daddy." he said with a grin. "I am so glad you are here, you aren't going to go away again, right?"

Hugging Jake tightly, Jason looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes as she stood with Cam by herself. "Never again."

Cam was torn between wanting to hug Jason and holding onto his mother as shyness enveloped him. "Cam?"

That ended that, Cam threw himself into the other arm that was being held out to him. Elizabeth knelt next to them and found herself holding onto them as tightly as they were all holding onto her.

That was the sight that greeted Audrey as she came into the room. Smiling, she saw that her fears just might be wrong, that maybe just maybe Jason wouldn't walk away. "Does anyone want breakfast."

Nodding, Jake said "I am so hungry I could eat twelve pancakes."

"You don't know how big twelve pancakes are." pointed out Cam, ever the big brother who knew when his little brother was exaggerating. "Maybe four but not twelve, not even Jason can eat twelve."

"I bet daddy can too eat twelve pancakes." said Jake then said "'Sides, I thought we decided to to call him daddy."

"We did." Cam said looking worriedly at Jason then looked at the blond head of his little brother. "You ain't going to distract me, Daddy can't do it."

"Yes he can." said Jake, his lower lip now trembling.

"Boys, why don't we head downstairs and all of you can find out for sure." said Audrey who missed seeing the appalled expression on Jason's face at the idea of breakfast. Elizabeth's lips twitched in spite of the joy she was feeling at the moment they had shared.

Once the boys were seated, Audrey took Elizabeth and Jason aside. "Jason, Mr. Corinthos was just here, looking for Steven."

Cam's ears perked up at hearing the name of the man who wanted to kill Roger. He eavesdropped as carefully as he could and soon got that the bad man had somehow missed that the boys having been at his place.

"He then attacked Georgie who was here to visit with Cam over a turkey. He seems to think that Steven might have seen someone stealing his missing turkey." Now Cam was worried that he had gotten Ms. Georgie in trouble for something he had done, plotting to find a way to protect her, he kept his face from showing his guilt.

Jason felt tension then got control as he said "I will call Sonny, tell him to stay away. Elizabeth, what are you plans for the day?"

"The boys, I promised a visit to the park then we are supposed to be meeting with Emily." she said. "Now that I have told you about Jake, I intend to tell her. I was hoping you would deal with the Quartermaines."

"No, actually I would rather now." he said with a sigh then said "I will go tell them, today but then I would like to meet up with you in the park."

Nodding she said with a smile. "The boys would like that."

"What about their mother?" he asked, eying her intently. "Would she like that?"

Taking that leap of faith, she said "Yes, she would. Afterwards, I plan on taking them to Kelly's but then I have a meeting with the director of the Smithfield Gallery regarding my show."

"Your show?" he asked then his smile grew as she gave a wide grin and told him that she had had several showings in Europe.

With a soft smile, he moved in to whisper "I know, remember? I have kept an eye on things."

"Wait... Jason did you have anything to do with my show?" she asked feeling a bit sad at the idea.

"No." he said then told her the rest. "I was happy though, I was there, I snuck in and watched from the corner. I bought the painting of the old bridge."

"Oh Jason..." her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Audrey got ready to put a pancake on a plate when Jason leaned down to kiss both boys and told them he had to go to work.

"I will be meeting all of you in the park." he said as he regretfully left.  
>Calling Sonny on his way to the SUV, he listened as the man raved about his missing turkey. Vowing revenge on whoever stole the damn bird.<p>

"I will be busy all day." he told the older man.

"You might want to stick close to Elizabeth." said Sonny who taking a deep breath said "Carly by now knows she is in town. Max already does."

"At some point we have to deal with him." warned Jason as he went go home, shower, change and drive over to talk to the Quartermaines. Seeing Emily pulling off, he pulled up in front of the house and counted to ten.  
>Knocking, he was let in by Alice and was soon joined in the den by Alan and Monica. "I have something to tell you."<p>

Seeing the way they paled, he said "Good news, at least I consider it to be. I have known about this for a few years, but thanks to crossed messages, I felt I didn't have right to tell you."

Monica began to smile, her mind on the tow haired little boy she had seen the other day in her mind while Alan looked at his son. "A few years ago, I was so stupid, I wanted everything perfect so I could leave town."

Looking down, Jason said "I should have just left, let everyone take care of their own messes, but I felt I owed it to AJ to fix things as best I could for Michael. I had come to face that well, I made a huge mistake."

"What does this mean, does Michael want to spend time here?" asked Alan.

"I don't know." he said then continued. "Michael, well he and I have been distant because I couldn't be near him, not knowing what I did. Please, let me explain because I want to be gone before Edward gets here."

Alan wanted to protest but knew that whatever was going on, clearly from the expression on Jason's face he was upset. "I uh, was in love with someone. Emily's best friend. I have been for years but through mistakes, both of us made we kept losing one another."

"Elizabeth?" asked Alan then he quieted down.

"Yes, like the rumors have been saying. Yes, I helped her leave town, I intended to leave with her, and once again I disappointed her." Alan could hear the sorrow in Jason's voice and quieted down. "Anyhow, I tried to leave the next day, but it got delayed. Elizabeth thought that I was once again putting her last, I wasn't, but it must have felt that way to her."

Monica was quiet, her mind now getting a better idea of the picture. "She found out she was pregnant, I was the father."

Alan gasped as Jason nervously began to pace. "She came here, was told Sam was pregnant with my child."

Alan closed his eyes in pain, well aware that he had been one who had believed the other woman, he had gone around, railing against what he had seen as his son keeping yet another grandchild away from him.

He recalled the day he had gotten into it with Carly, he had thought he had seen Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye that day down by the docks. He had dismissed it as having seen what he had wanted.

Now his words came back to haunt him as he looked at his son and said "I saw Carly one morning out. Told her that she was the reason you were not stepping up and being a parent to your child. That you were deserting Sam because of Michael."

Jason only nodded, there was no way he could change the past. He should have gone public sooner about Sam and Ric, he had kept quiet out of concern for Alexis, a woman who had turned on him, refusing to believe the truth until Ric had insisted on the DNA tests.

"She mistook a conversation I had with Sam, making matters worse." he said regretfully. "Then I went to Italy, saw her, but didn't have the courage to speak to her. I spent the last five years my family from a distance."

"Since Elizabeth is in town, I gather that changed." said Monica. Jason told them all about Jake, about Cam, he even confessed how he had always longed to be a part of the youngster's life but how he had thought it was too late. Then he told them what the future plans were.

"We plan on being a family but I should tell you, she is concerned about the boys being raised here with all the animosity that will become public when the world finds out."

"The world or those in your world?" asked Monica knowingly. Seeing Jason's face she said "Carly, well there will be no escaping her wrath. She is never going away, Jason. She has back off but learning you have a child with Elizabeth, no she won't take that well. She wants the only child in your life to be Michael."

"Michael isn't in my life, I have been there as his uncle but that is all. After the ball, Monica after she ignored my request for her to stay with you, then leaving you alone. She nearly got you killed." he said hoarsely.

"Then what she said at the hospital about Elizabeth. I wanted to kill her right there and then. I finally saw what others had been trying to tell me. She is obsessed, but I won't let her take my family away. I will stop her in her tracks."

Neither of his parents asked what he meant by that but Alan did ask, "Was this why you and Sonny made the choice you did?"

"No." he said softly. "I was going to be out, for Sonny, Michael almost getting shot, it was a wake up call. Yes, he went about it wrong, but I truly think he means what he said. For once but either way, where Elizabeth and the boys go, I go. She has a successful career as an artist now."

"I know, we got the invite to her show." said Monica proudly as she pointed to where it was on top of the mantle. "Tracy apparently saw her stuff, described it as mundane and trite."

Seeing him getting angry, she said "Jason, for Tracy that is a compliment."

"She better not be saying crap like that to Elizabeth." he fumed as he started to head to the door. "Where..."

"Not here." said Alan hastily then asked "Jason, when can we meet our grandsons?"

Smiling widely now, Jason calmed down and said "Elizabeth has a full schedule planned today including a visit with Emily but we are meeting in the park when I leave here. You are more than welcome to join us, but no Edward and no upsetting Elizabeth."

"Jason, I am curious." Monica took a deep breath and then asked "If she had never come home, would you have ever told us."

Looking down at his boots like they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, he got control and said his eyes teared up. "Probably not. But in truth it was more to protect them from others, not because I wouldn't have wanted you to know. Liz and I... we are done letting others create misunderstandings, and are done creating obstacles ourselves. But for a long time, I have never felt like I deserved someone like Elizabeth, not after all I have done."

Alan kept the rant against Sonny Corinthos to himself, for now. Yet he was well aware that Morgan, Quartermaine, no matter what name Jason called himself, his guilt complex was huge.

"We will see you in the park then." he said before thanking him again for telling them the news. When Jason had left, Alan looked at his wife and said "Jason didn't notice but I did. What do you know?"

"I saw Jake yesterday. I have been looking into things." she said then looking at him said "Jeff is arriving tomorrow."

Alan wasn't worried. Jeff had never been a threat to his marriage, the younger Webber brother had a belief in the sanctity of marriage his brother hadn't. Yet he couldn't resist teasing his wife. "You do know, that you are related again, thanks to our grandchild."

Elizabeth and the boys were playing at the swing sets when she saw two familiar looking people heading her way with a little girl. Robin saw her friend and quickly greeted her with a hug as she introduced Elizabeth to Emma then looked around for Cam.

Seeing him playing with a little boy nearby, she was about to greet him when both boys came rushing over. "Cam, do you remember Ms. Robin and Mr. Patrick?"

Nodding enthusiastically he asked if he could get Jake and him a juice box. Then seeing the little girl asked if she wanted one. "Cam, just a moment, okay?"

"Robin, this is my son Jake." she said introducing the quiet little boy standing beside her. "Jake, this is Ms. Robin and Mr. Patrick and their daughter Emma."

Grinning at them, then hiding behind his mother, he never saw the shock in the freckled woman's eyes as she saw the very blue eyes that had smiled at her. Elizabeth saw Robin start to speak when she heard Jake and Cam shouting daddy and running towards the man loping his way across the park.

Robin watched, her jaw dropping as Jason Morgan knelt down and caught the two boys rushing towards him. Almost feeling like she had become Alice in Wonderland and had fallen down a rabbit hole, the doctor saw Jason's joy as he carried the boys back to where they were then leaned down to kiss Elizabeth.

"Any problems?" he asked never taking his eyes off the mother of his children.

"None, yet." she said cautiously. "How did it go?"

"They want to visit, I think it wasn't as much of a surprise for Monica." he said a bit puzzled by that one.

"Grams said she stopped over to invite Steven and her for Thanksgiving. Maybe she saw the boys, or saw a picture of them." Elizabeth suggested then looking around when she realized how quiet the boys were.

Surprised to see them playing quietly with Emma, she looked at Patrick and Robin. "I know you have questions, but the simple answer is yes, Jake is Jason's son. Anything else, well that is no one's business but ours."

With a leering smirk that got him smacked by his wife Patrick said "Elizabeth, I took sex education, I know how babies are made."

"And had lots of practice at it before we got married, if you keep this up, you won't be getting anymore." said his wife sweetly as she glared at him. Then looking at Jason asked "What is up with Sonny and this turkey. I was talking to Mac this morning, did you know that he called the station and tried to get Georgie arrested for theft?"

Grimacing, not wanting to go deal with Sonny, Jason knew he was going to have to sooner or later but for now, he wanted to bask in the glow of being with his family. Hearing a beeper going off, the Drakes checked and found that they were needed back at the hospital.

"Promise me you have time for a GNO." ordered Robin so Elizabeth pulled out an invite to her gallery showing and said "I was going to send this to you, but here."

Opening it, after Patrick had gathered their daughter, she hugged Elizabeth wishing her well then they hurried off to the hospital. Elizabeth looked at Jason then said "I was thinking, I should talk to Emily alone."

"No." he said firmly. Seeing her frown he said "Not because of Em, but Elizabeth there is a good chance that Carly knows you are in town. I need to stay close to you and the boys."

"Jason, I can handle Carly, besides I was hoping you would take the boys with you." she said gently, resting her hand on his arm. "They and you need this time."

"At least do this at the Metrocourt." he suggested.

"Isn't that kind a like sticking my head in the lion's mouth?" she asked amused.

"No, when Jax divorced Carly, he put John Zachara, Georgie Jones' boyfriend in charge. He doesn't take any crap from Carly and I think she is a bit scared of him. She attacked Georgie, after Lulu died. Johnny stopped her from slapping Georgie and they had words."

"Lots of people have stopped Carly from slapping people." she said "And a lot more of tried but she still didn't back down."

Jason winced at the quietness that was Elizabeth, well aware that he was part of the reason the other woman had felt she had the right to act like she had, too bad she had run up against the one man not scared of Sonny and Jason. Too bad for her that was he thought to himself.

Carly had tried to coming running to him, but John had called him, warned him that if she ever made the mistake of even breathing the same air as Georgie again, he would kill her. Jason didn't doubt he meant it and he hadn't bothered warning Carly more than once.

Especially since less than an hour later, she had disobeyed his direct order almost gotten Monica killed, then had comments at the hospital that it was too bad Elizabeth hadn't been there, that maybe Helena would have killed her, not Lulu.  
><em><br>When Sonny had reminded Carly that Elizabeth was a mother with a young son and hadn't been in town for over a year, Carly hadn't realized Jason was there and had said "Too bad, I really, really wish she had been. Seriously, Sonny who gives a damn about her kid? I mean he is nothing more than a little bastard and an ugly looking one at that."_  
><em><br>Jason had frozen, not believing what he was hearing, then she had continued. "Besides, we both know, that eventually she will return to town, trying to get to Jason, trying to get him to take care of her. You know that she used him to leave town, to leave poor Lucky."'_

"_Poor Lucky?" asked Sonny shocked at what the drugs had released from his bitch of an ex-wife._

"_I mean, he was her first victim, when she pretended to be raped." she said snorting. "Like any man would go to that much effort for her."_  
><em><br>Now his hands were clenched in fists as Sonny listened to her continuing. "I mean, I can't believe I was ever jealous of the way you stood up for her, but I put a stop to that, didn't I. Courtney and I got her out of my life, too bad when Faith pushed her down the stairs killing that spawn, the bitch hadn't broken her neck."_  
><em><br>Carly began laughing again, a bitter cold laugh as she said "She is the reason I am not with Jason today. You do know that don't you? If she hadn't dared to dance with Jason, I would have never crawled into bed with you. I would have my perfect family, Jason, Michael and I, maybe a couple of little more kids, to keep him tied to me. I mean if Michael does, can you imagine how he would react with a biological kid."_  
><em><br>Sonny heard something and looked up, saw the rage in Jason's eyes and bowed his head knowing that Carly had no idea what she had just did but the blond kept talking, her ugly words driving the wedge even deeper as she said "You know, I saw Lucky at the ball. He was talking to Helena, offering to help her if she would help him track down Elizabeth. It's what I used to get away... I gave her all the places I knew that Jason owns, that you own around the world. We both know that Elizabeth is too much of a mooch to get a place of her own, she is probably still letting Jason pay her bills. Hers and that bastard."_

"_Was it worth it?" Sonny asked, never taking his eyes off of this stranger in front of him. "Carly, if Elizabeth Webber or her son are even inconvenienced by this, I will kill you myself."_  
><em><br>There was loud laughter as Carly said "No you won't, because we both know, you want me, you will always want me. I am in your blood. You will keep your mouth shut and when we hear about Elizabeth's death, maybe you can even offer to pay funeral expenses so she doesn't have to be buried in that cardboard box that is all that her family will be able to afford before she it tossed in potter field."_  
><em><br>By now, Jason was standing behind her, his arms flexing as he counted to ten. Then reaching out, he grasped her arm and whispered in her ear. "If anything happens, I will kill you myself. Sonny won't have to. You have crossed me for the last time. You fucking cow, you manipulative fucking bitch. There are..."_  
><em><br>He almost said no words, but didn't as he looked at her, rage bleeding out. "In case you didn't hear, I killed Helena, Carly. So your little fantasy won't be happening, neither of them. From now on, cross the street, don't talk to me. You should consider your life from here on out a miracle, because it is a miracle I am letting you live."_

"_Jason— wait, look its just me, being me. I didn't mean it. I knew you would..."_  
><em><br>His hand tightened where it covered her mouth, then Jason leaned down and said "A miracle. Don't try to use Michael, don't try to pretend danger, because Michael has a father, his name is Sonny. He should be the one you go to. Don't pretend danger, Carly. That box you were so gleeful about Elizabeth being buried in, that is all you will be getting. A fucking cardboard box in potters field if you are lucky."_  
><em><br>With that, he had walked out, went to check on Monica and Alan who were consoling Emily. On his way, he had called his caretaker, asked how things were in Florence and was told everything was well and that the house would be ready for him at Christmas time._

Sonny who was home, waiting for word about the dead bird, was thinking about the same day, his mind recalling all of it, knowing that his ex-wife was going to go ballistic. Too bad for her, she had a guard on her, the moment she made the mistake of even approaching Elizabeth, that man was under orders to take Carly to Shadybrook where a doctor that Sonny owned was going to medicate the woman.

His mind on the past, Sonny found himself thinking on how things had gone once he had left Carly sitting alone on the gurney, trying to convince herself that Jason hadn't meant what he had said.  
><em><br>_

_Sonny had left, calling his attorney on the way home, repeating all that had been said by the blond. While she had agreed it was hearsay, that she doubted it could be used in court, she did ask about a few things that had gotten Sonny wondering. _  
><em><br>He had then used those items to blackmail Carly into agreeing with the courts ruling. He had permanent custody, Carly got what holidays he agreed to and an occasional weekend. He pretended not to notice the visits in the park, well aware that the boys would tell him about them later. Well aware that with each betrayal, he was finding it harder and harder not to kill her._

Emily was a bit bemused as she waited at a table in the Metrocourt restaurant. Seeing Maxie Jones, she was a bit worried that the blond would disrupt her lunch date with Elizabeth until she saw the other woman talking to that weird artist Franco.

The two soon left together, as minutes later, Elizabeth got off the elevator and quickly hugged her best friend. After a few pleasantries and ordering lunch, Elizabeth took a deep breath and said "I have a lot to tell you."

"You certain do, you are having an art show." squealed Emily as she pulled the invite from her purse. "How could you not tell me, Matt says that when he googled you, you are really doing well in Europe."

"Em, Em." there was laughter as the young mother tried to get free of the octopus arms around her. Doing so, she looked around and seeing the dining room was almost empty said bluntly. "That wasn't it, I have a son, his name is Jake, Jason is his father."

Emily was still going on about all her boyfriend had learned and then stopped, looked at Elizabeth and said "Would you please repeat that because I thought I just heard you say that you have a son named Jake and that Jason is his father."

"You heard right." she said quietly. Seeing Emily sinking into the chair across from her, then reaching for her martini, she quickly told her the whole story. Emily sat there, the words floating over her then she called out to the waiter for another martini.

"Em, say something." she commanded.

"Let me process all of this please." she said looking into the pleading eyes across from her. Her mind going over the last few years, putting all Elizabeth had told her into various slots of unanswered questions and found her mind wrapped around one thing. "Enduros?"

"Yes." she said.

"Wow." was the response then Emily asked "Do you have a pictu-"

The words weren't even out before Elizabeth whipped out a photo album.

Looking at her nephew, her feelings hurt at knowing that Elizabeth had been right not to trust her in the past with this information she suddenly scowled as something hit her.

Elizabeth had expected a lot of questions, even a few shouts but not "Wait, who is his godmother, you promised I could always be the godmother to your kids."

"You are." she said.

Emily teared up then said "Jake, for the bar?"

"Jacob Alan Morgan." she answered. Seeing Emily's shock then tears she said "They know all about him, even if they only met this week."

"You both need a swift and hard kick in the ass." said Emily scowling. Then she asked "Wait, what about Cam? How does he feel about Jason?"

"He already refers to him as daddy. I couldn't take that away from him. The truth is, Jason asked about adopting him when we spent the night together."

"Then my brother decided he had to fix things before going to you and you overreacted." she said with a sigh. "Then there is the Sam thing. You know, I was the only one who didn't believe her story about Jason being the father. I am glad she was kicked to the curb, but what happens now?"

"I have my art show, Jason and I do a lot more talking. He wants to stay here, I don't mind but at the same time, living in Italy has been great for my art." she said. "Do you want to meet the boys?"

"YES." she pointed out, that it was a stupid question to ask then said "My parents and Edward are going to be a pain for you."

"Alan and Monica were told today by Jason. I wanted to tell you, so he told them." she then said "They were joining Jason and the boys in the park then we are meeting up with them for an early dinner."

"I can't." she moaned pouting a bit then said brightly "Wait, maybe I can. My meeting is with Epiphany, surely if I tell her what this is about, she will let me cancel on her." With that, Emily quickly called the head nurse, gave her the news then laughed as she handed over the phone.

Elizabeth grimaced even as she nodded yes and agreed to bring over the boys so that her former boss could see Cam and meet Jake.

Emily picked up the check, leaving her second drink untouched as she hurried Elizabeth out of the hotel, right on time as Carly showed up, furious. Max had confirmed that Elizabeth Webber was in town and that she was staying at the Hardy house.

Having gone there to confront the woman before she tried to stick her claws into Jason, she was instead encountered Steven Webber who had laughed in her face at her threats. "And you need to stop telling people you are related to Jason. It is not at all attractive."

Steven ignored her rants, suggested she leave under her own steam or he would remove her by force. That normally he would never manhandle a woman, but that he had never considered her to be one.

"Oh and Carly... Jason's biological mother, Susan Moore, was my mother's first cousin." he said as he slammed the heavy oak front door. Inside, he made a quick call after reading his gram's note.

"Corinthos, if this is about your insane ex-wife, she was already here. Get her leash back on before I have her committed for a seventy hour involuntary stay at Roselawn."

Sonny was still unhappy, he had no answers to his turkey and surely if he had seen anything the doctor would have mentioned it. He had been pissed to find out that Georgie Jones had been alibied by her idiot boyfriend, he now had no suspects.

At the Metrocourt, Carly went into her office and sat down, furious with Jason. He was out there, blindly running around, he had no idea, none what was going on behind his own back. Steven Webber was telling lies, probably so his sister could use it as an excuse to talk to Jason.

Picking up the phone to order lunch, she scowled as she read the notes left for her. "What the hell?"

Picking up the note that said for her to stay out of store room six, she picked up her phone to give that little shit Johnny a piece of her mind, then stopped, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to do as he threatened.

"Well I own part of this hotel, I can go where I want." she muttered as she wondered what the hell the Mayor was storing there for some big celebration pardoning someone named Tom the next day. That it was a space being donated by the hotel was bad enough, but that they were now taking up extra storeroom space, well she wouldn't stand for that.

Entering, she could smell something and made a note to lecture the second in command of the housekeeping staff after firing the woman in charge. Seeing nothing there at first, she turned at hearing a noise. Seeing the turkey fleeing, she muttered what the hell.

Gleeful as she recalled what Max had told her about the missing bird from Adella's, happy to finally have a way to wipe the smirk off that asshole Zachara's face when his girlfriend was arrested, she chased after the bird.

Using her scarf she loaded the bird into the trunk of her car and drove off.

Almost to the restaurant she saw the dark SUV heading out of town and in spite of the fact she was in the left turning lane, yanked her steering wheel and followed the truck as it went down the street in front of her.  
>Sonny got the call "Sir, it worked."<p>

"Good, take the cliff roads and keep driving until you reach Watertown. Make sure she doesn't see you." With that, Sonny went to knock on Bobbie Jones' door.

"Sonny?" she let him in and said "What can I do for you?"

"You can deal with Carly. The boys don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving with her, no matter what she dangles in front of them. Michael already told her this, now I am enforcing it. The boys will be staying here in town."

"They are her children, Sonny." she said a bit shrilly. "You have turned them against her."

"No, Carly created this chasm when she kept trying to use them to get Jason to speak to her. Bobbie she almost got Michael killed, or did you forget that?"

"Sonny, she didn't mean it, it was Carly just being Carly. You know what she is like." As she tried to persuade him, she added "What about me, do I deserve to be kept from the boys, too?"

"No, you have always been a great grandmother except for one failing, that you can't see what your daughter is like. You were told what she said about Elizabeth Webber, yet you can stand there, defending her even now."

"Carly was just upset, she had just seen her uncle and cousins killed. She said that to Helena to stay alive. She didn't mean it." she tried to say.

"Bobbie, I just came to give you the message, not to have this argument yet again. I am done repeating myself." with that dismissive ending, he walked out the door.

Bobbie wasn't very happy as she left and hurried to the diner. Seeing Sam waiting tables, her shirt so tight and low cut that she was going to need to talk to her again, Bobbie went to the kitchen to check on things.

When the other girl came into the kitchen, she took down of the the new shirts she was going to be insisting on after the new year, "I want you to change into this."

"What the-" Sam wanted to protest, she took the bright green polo shirt and said "What is this?"

"Your new uniform. From now all, all of the wait staff will be wearing them." Bobbie pointed to the bathroom and said "There are to be no alterations of this shirt."

Looking at the size, Sam said "Do you have one that will fit me?"

"I got a good deal with these, a medium is as small as they go. They are unshrinking." she said. Sam wanted to protest, but she needed the money. She had gone through all she had, trying to stay in town.

Changing, she went back to waiting tables, hating the color, she preferred black since it matched Jason's coloring choices.

At the park, Monica and Alan had reluctantly left, having enjoyed the last hour they had spent with their grandchildren. Jason looked at the boys, both were covered with fallen leaves, dirt on their noses and messy hair.

"Mommy." Elizabeth had snuck up on her family while Emily had fallen transfixed her eyes on Jake and Cam. When the older boy greeted first his mom then her, she said "You have gotten so big."

"Of course I did, I eated my vegetables, remember, you told me if I ate my veggies I would grow big." he said with a huge grin as he hugged the thin older woman.

"You remember that?" she asked, her heart almost stopping as she recalled one of her excuses back in the past for why Elizabeth should help Lucky was that Cam would never remember the shouting, it was clear that that little boy remembered a lot more than she had expected.

"Yup, do you know about my brother?" he asked leading her back to where Jake who was getting tired of meeting new people had buried his head in his mom's shoulder. "Jake this is Ms. Emily."

His head went in as far as he could, Jason saw that Jake's forehead was pressing into Elizabeth's shoulder, hurting her so he held out his hand and soon the blond boys head was hiding in his. "Em, he has meet a few too many new people."

"Its okay." she said then saw Jake's head came up and she saw the eyes, looking at them in person was astonishing. It was like looking into her brother's eyes. "I heard we are going to get something to eat."

"Yup, Mommy promised to take us to Kelly's." said Cam proudly then looking uncertainly at Jason said "At least if we were good, were we good enough?"

Seeing the happiness in their eyes when he said they were great, Jason totally forgot why he had been avoiding the small diner down by the docks as Elizabeth took the small bag she had placed in Jason's vehicle and pulled out the wet wipes.

Soon scrubbing faces despite the scrunched faces and tongues sticking out, she began to laugh when Jake pointed at Jason after Elizabeth had kissed him and said "Daddy has a dirty face too."

"Yes, Jason has dirt on his face." said Emily and began snickering when she saw the suppressed grin on Elizabeth's face as she pulled out yet another wet wipe and began to move towards Jason who started to back away saying Elizabeth's name in a cautious tone.

"Yes, Jason?" she said "Don't you want your face cleaned?"

"Is there an option?" he said in a resigned tone as he knelt down a bit for her to wipe his face. Emily saw the way their eyes stayed on one another, the slowness with which Elizabeth gently ran the wet wipe over the small streak of dirt.

"There all done." she said her voice soft with desire.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Emily innocently then said "Jake, Cam didn't your mommy kiss you after wiping your face."

Both boys laughed and then said "Yes Mommy, you have to kiss Daddy."

Blushing she moved back to where a now frozen Jason was looking at her and went up on her tip toes and bracing her hands on his shoulders moved in intending to give him a kiss on the cheek but Jason at the last moment had turned, their lips met then Jason felt Elizabeth pull back.

Stopping her, he let her feel his breath then leaned in to kiss her a bit longer to the amusement of everyone else there. His brain now seared with past memories, he said "We had better go feed those boys."

"Yes." she said as they walked to the bench where Emily was getting the two boys to settle down.

A ten minute drive later, they were in the parking lot of the small diner. Jason was carrying Jake on his shoulders while Cam was swinging between Emily and Elizabeth. All were giggling and it was only when they had sat down that the siblings recalled why they had avoided the diner for the last few months.

Bobbie who was at the counter saw Jason with a little boy as he bent down to carry him through the door then gasped when she saw the blue eyes that proclaimed him to be his son.

Wondering who the mother was and fearing the fallout when her daughter learned, she had begun to close her eyes when she saw Emily and Elizabeth coming in behind him with a little boy that could only be Cam.

Her eyes traveling over the five people in front of her, she added and came up with Jake as Elizabeth's and Jasons. Getting to the truth, seeing how easy they were with him, she felt sorrow about what Lucky had lost yet happy for the young woman and Jason.

Then who she had working that day hit her and she quickly hurried over to where they were seating themselves. "Uh, would you, Jason a moment please?"

Meeting her eyes, seeing the way she was looking towards the back and he groaned. "I was hoping she wasn't working. We promised the boys..."

It was too late, Sam had seen Jason entering the diner, the little boy on his shoulders and then who had followed. She hadn't been close enough to realize who Jake was, just that he was more than likely Elizabeth's boy.

She had never believed that Jason had helped her flee, but seeing her with him, made her determined to put an end to anything happening there. Moving forward, she automatically tugged down on her shirt only to glare as she pouted at how little the shapeless cotton showed off.

"Hello, Jason. I am glad you came to see me." she said tearfully as she never took her eyes off the man she loved.

"I didn't. Bobbie can you take our order." he said shortly then looked around and said "What does everyone want?"

Getting told burgers and fries along with chili and milkshakes all except Jake had ordered. "Jake, what would you like?"

"Chicken nuggets, fried potatoes and applesauce." he said with a grin then added "With a root beer float daddy."

Sam's angry shriek caused the blond to duck into Jason's leg as the blond man glared at her and said "Back away from my family, NOW!"

Bobbie backed into the waitress, turning she said "Sam get back to the kitchen."

Staring at Jason, then glaring at first the brat calling her man daddy then the whore who was his mother, her first instinct was to call Carly but she really didn't want hear I told you so.

Returning to waiting on the tables other than theirs, Sam kept her ears opened, heard them talking about some art show, about Emily's plans for Thanksgiving, she strained to hear what the others said they were doing but never did as she decided that knowing Sonny, he would insist Jason would be there.

Smirking, she decided to be there herself, she began to plot on how to work Kristina into inviting her. Seeing that the water glasses were empty, she hurried to get the pitcher and filled their glasses, not saying a word to anyone.

At the booth, Jason was enjoying himself as Jake and Cam shared food, drinks and tossed comments back and forth. Emily and Elizabeth were talking about the holidays, about Steven and how her father was now back in her life. "Dad is arriving today.

"Any dessert?" Sam asked as politely as she could all the while her eyes were looking over Elizabeth, hatred kept hidden as Jason and she bantered about brownies. "We don't do brownies, here."

"They used to have the best brownies in town." said Emily her mouth watering then she said "Oh course that is when Elizabeth worked here."

"Sam, we just need our check." said Elizabeth as kindly as she could. She felt for the other woman who had made so many mistakes and now she had lost everything. Taking the crumpled piece of paper, she saw that it came to forty dollars even.

Jason put down two twenties and Sam muttered about how she was already using him for his money which only he could hear. Elizabeth saw that Jason hadn't left a tip and took out some money to place on the table.

Waiting until Elizabeth was at the door with the boys, Jason took the money she put down, then reached into his pocket and found a penny. Placing it under the plate, he was on his way out the door.

"You bastard." Sam said as she saw the penny. "You owe me. That boy should have been mine. Yet, you repeatedly insult me, I won't put up with it. I gave up everything for you."

Jason's cool eyes went over her, then said "Sam, you were trying to kill your child with Sonny, there was no way in hell I would want you as the mother of my child. You, you trade your body, you were going to trade that kid for cold hard cash."

"Like hell I was, I wanted to make a family with you, with our child." she called out, not caring who heard her.

"That wasn't our child, it was Sonny's and your child, you came to stay with me because you were a threat to the kid. You came to stay with me for money, stuck around when you saw that I was lonely and that I would be an easy mark. If I had been poor, hell you would have never stayed."

"So, you were rich, is that a crime that I fell in love with you. Your money had nothing to do with it." she said trying to cry as pretty as possible.

Jason felt in his pocket, then pulling out a fistful of change, he tossed it down into the bus pan with the dirty dishes. "Here, what you are worth and that is being generous."

"You will pay and pay dearly." she said as he walked out.

Stopping he said "I already did, thankfully that change I just gave you was the last payment."

Sam tossed down the bus pan, screaming her head off as she clenched her hands into a fist and kicked at the chair in front of her sending it straight at the juke box.

Bobbie would have fired her, but Sam stormed off, determined to get to Carly, determined to go to the one woman who would make that whore pay and pay dearly for stealing her man and the child that should have been hers.

The diner was soon silent, then the noise was soon heard again. Bobbie now knowing that she had to stop Carly before someone more than likely someone she cared about got hurt. Going to see Mac, she found she couldn't say it, couldn't let him in on all she had to.

Leaving, she sat on the bench, with no idea, none what to do next...

Elizabeth and Jason loaded by the boys into the waiting rental car then she thanked Emily who hurried back to the hospital while Jason said he should go speak to Sonny. "Maybe you can find out what is going on with this turkey."

Jason told the boys he would see them later, then kissed Elizabeth. Whispering in her ear, he said "I also need to arrange for some guards, at least until Sam nor Carly is no longer a threat."

Making a call on his way to the SUV his family still on his mind. "Sonny what is going on?"

Being told that the man still handed located his turkey, that the families were coming Wednesday night. And that he had sent Carly chasing after one of the black trucks. "He lost her though, out the cliff roads."

"Sam probably called her." he said getting worried about his family. "I need you to assign Marco, Kurt and Abner to Elizabeth and her boys."

"Boys?" he asked then said "The blond boy, who looks like her brother, he is your son, isn't he?"

"Yes, its why I have gone away as much as I have. I have been in Italy watching over my family." he said.

"I wish you had trusted me, but I get why you didn't." said Sonny just as his newest wife came into the room. "Olivia is here, will I see you later?"

"Not sure, right now, I have to put a stop to what will happen when Sam tells her that she has seen my son. The boys wanted to go to Kelly's."

"I am sure that went well." Hanging up, Sonny found out his wife and daughter had tried to bankrupt him in the city according to Olivia and that his oldest, newly found son had gone on a date with a fellow new police officer. "I wish he would change careers. Come work for me."

"Sonny." her hands on her hips, Olivia scolded. "Change in career or not, I have told you repeatedly, Dante won't work for you. Besides, he can't cook."

Carly was on the edge of town when the radio announced its turkey drop and she braked. Pulling off to the side, she recalled what she had in the trunk. Wishing she could still chase Jason, instead she turned and started back to town.

Just off the interstate, she pulled over, then thought about, thinking she should check on the turkey. Popping the trunk release button she was getting out of her seat when she heard the squawk and then saw the damn brown bird hopping out of trunk.

"Get back here." shouted the blond never seeing the blond man arriving nearby. "Now, I told you to get back here."

Jason who had seen Carly had pulled off out of sight and seeing her chasing the turkey took photos, hiding his laughter as the bird suddenly stopped running long enough for the blond whose heels kept getting caught in the muddy ground.

The less than neat woman was standing in front of the bird, reaching for him, the bird startled by her shouting, moved its beak forward, pecking at her shiny buttons on her jacket. "What the hell, stop that, stop that you stupid bird."

When she took a step back to escape the bird, Carly landed on the ground, falling into the dirty filthy mud. The turkey ducked its head, still wanting the nice shiny button. "No, no, get off, me. Stop!"

The turkey just grabbed at the button, then yanked at it, wanting to get away from the screeching yellow thing in front of him with his nice shiny treasure. Jason sent the video to Sonny, wanting his partner to see that the missing bird had been taken by Carly unaware that Michael was at the computer, the boy rolling as he watched his mother's distress

It only got worse from there on, as Carly stood on unsteady legs and began to chase after the turkey. As she shouted profanity at it, threatening to kill it and then falling flat on her face into a pile of leaves.

Standing, she was again shouting, this time holding her arm tightly to her as she stepped into a soft spot and she heard the heel breaking. Arriving back at the sedan she reached in and picked up the scarf she had used earlier to get him into the car trunk.

Stomping back, her body lopsided as she caught up with the bird. "You stupid dump animal."

Getting her scarf around his neck, she was beginning to head back to the car when the bird ran past her, yanking onto her arm. Grimacing then shouting at the thing as they arrived at the car.

Bending to lift the stupid thing into the trunk, she untied the scarf and was getting ready to close the trunk when the bird pecked her again with his beak. "Fucking stupid thing."

The bird reared up, pushing the trunk up and knocking Carly on her ass again and then flew out of the trunk. Once free, he moved closer to her, gobbled and ran off, Carly could swear it was laughing at her as she watched it waddling away too fast for her to catch it.

Her mind now racing, she decided to go and get another bird, maybe already dead so that she could say "I solved your problem."

It might win her points with Jason she thought to herself only for her phone to begin ringing. Leaning against the back of the bumper, she pulled it out of her pocket. Seeing it said Sam, she answered it and said "Tell me you got Jason into bed. I told you that bitch is in town."

"That whore, that bitch..." Carly heard fuming with a sinking feeling certain that somehow Elizabeth had gotten her claws into Jason already.

"What did you do, I told you not to leave him alone, to chase him down last night." she shrieked.

"It wouldn't have mattered." she said clearly sobbing. "That bitch, she... that fertile whore, she got my child."

"What do you mean she got your child?" asked Carly now confused.

"That whore had Jason's kid." she shouted at the her phone and the woman on the other end. "That whore, she has Jason's child. A little boy she had to be pregnant with when she left town."

Carly who had begun to tense up relaxed and said "You are worrying about nothing. I know what is going on there. Lucky was acting off and Jason generously agreed to pretend to be the kids father when she came whining. You have nothing to worry about."

When Sam kept speaking, Carly interrupted. "No, trust me. I know Jason. There is no way he slept with her while she was married to Lucky. He hasn't been gone since and if this brat had been his, he wouldn't have let her take his child away. I mean you saw how closely he was involved with Michael. Besides, I would know, I would know if Jason had a child with her."

"Carly -"

"No, no, don't worry." she said. "You just get him into bed, I will take care of all the rest. If you need, there are drugs I have given others before. I will deal with that muffin faced bitch, get her to admit that Lucky is the father of the brat she squeezed out."

With that, Carly stood, getting ready to close the trunk of her car only to see her scarf and going to reach for it. Hearing the sound of something, her head turned just in time to see the turkey charging. Then felt its beak hitting her square in the rear.

Diving into the trunk to get away from the angry bird, she didn't hear the footsteps, nor the sound of the a hand coming down to close the trunk. She did however hear the laughter in the voice as he said "Good job, there turkey."

Carly smiled widely despite being in the trunk of her car. Jason was her, she was sure that he had come to her, to help him get rid of that lying stinking manipulative bitch who used her kid to try and control Jason.

"Ed, there is an abandoned Mercedes just outside of town. Could you please tow it to the old garage." said Jason while inside Carly waited for freedom. One minute, two minutes, three minutes later there was still no release.

"JASON!" she shouted. Nothing, nothing at all. Then hearing a truck arriving a bit later, she was shouting only to feel the car tilt up. Rolling towards the opening, she felt some sort of button and remembered when she got her car, that the salesman had jabbered on and on about safety features.

Hitting it, she felt the car tilt yet again and was soon rolling out of it as the car drove off without her. Standing, she brushed her hair out of her face and reached for her phone only to realize that it was still in the trunk.

Walking towards down, she was passed by, several times as she cursed and raised her fist at the cars that didn't even slow down as night began to fall.  
>It was almost midnight when she arrived at a gas station. Seeing the pay phone, she hurried over only to find the cord had been cut. Crying she leaned against it, only to smile with hope as a car pulled up.<p>

Not even caring that it was a twenty year old rust bucket, she slide into the passenger seat and said "I need you to take to me 1540 Pinehurst Drive."  
>The older man looked at her and said "Twenty bucks, lady."<p>

"No." she said refusing to pay him. "You should be..."

"I don't give a damn, twenty bucks or you walk the rest of the way and we both know that the moistness in the air is the beginning of a rain shower." he said with a smirk.

"I don't have any money on me." she said before something occurred to her how to get a ride and get out of paying this man anything. "I do have it at my house though."

"Like I would trust you." he said then looking her over said "Hand over the earrings. When we get to your house, I will give you the diamonds back in exchange for the promised money."

"Like hell, these were given to me by Jason Morgan. Are you sure you want to cross him?" she said haughtily.

"I wouldn't be, you want a ride, I want the money in exchange, gas isn't cheap now lady." he pointed out. "So, hand over the earrings and I will give them back like promised."

Carly saw the first huge drop landing on the windshield as he told her to give them to him or get out. Removing them, cursing at him, she never knew that Jason had plotted this out.

An half hour later, they arrived at the house. Carly went inside and picked up the phone and called the police. Telling the detective she had been robbed and giving a description of the car, she looked out the window to check on things only see the car driving off.

Cursing, she was smashing things while using the house phone to call Sonny. Going to the garage, finding her spare keys she took her extra spare car and drove back to the Hardy house.

Seeing the guards, she started to get out of the vehicle only for one of them to tell her that Jason said for her to get back into it and drive off. "Ms. Jacks, he said to tell you that you were warned and that he knows the perfect cardboard box and spot in plotters field. That tonight it only cost you your diamonds, what else could he take from you."

Carly's hands were shaking as she called Max and leaving a message on his voice mail ordered him to her place.

Inside, Jason was washing both boys who were trying to figure out how to get him to leave just long enough to allow them to check on Roger. Finally Cam had it. "Daddy do you have clothes here? Maybe you should bring some over so you can spend the night with us. Do you have a sleeping bag?"

Jason found himself agreeing to go home and get clothes, while Elizabeth checked on her boys who were now in bed waiting for their dad to return.

"Mommy, you should shower, that way you can join us. Please?"

"Grams is over with Ms. Bobbie." she said not adding that the red head had called, warning them about what they had missed and congratulating Jason and Elizabeth on Jake. "Your Uncle Steven went to get your grandpa, so I will wait."

"Mommy, we are in bed, the door is locked and there are men outside." said the seven year old. Elizabeth wasn't sure it was a good idea but then decided she wanted to be part of this slumber party too.

"Promise me you won't go outside or to the kitchen. Okay?" she asked.

When Cam said they would stay inside and wouldn't go to the kitchen, she said "I will leave the bathroom door partway open."

Once Cam heard the water running, he rushed to the garage, grabbed a huge cup of bird seed and rushed up the stairs. Slipping into the attic, he checked the water, happy to see that there was still plenty and then used the dust pan to clean up after the bird.

Hurrying back down to the garage, he dumped the small plastic bag into a larger bag and putting on the cover. Washing his hands, he had just curled up next to Jake and said "He is fine."

"Good, what are we going to do with his, Cam." he asked. "We can't keep him locked up."

"We just wait, until they no longer want to kill him then set him free." he said.

"It will be winter soon." said Jake, "It will be cold."

"I guess we can ask if the zoo will take him. Maybe we can give up our allowance for them to take care of him." said Cam who heard their mommy coming down and changed the subject to the football game they were going to the next day.

Mac was not a happy camper as he knocked on John Zachara's penthouse door. When the young Italian opened it with his shirt undone and his hair messed, he became ever tenser. "I need to speak to Georgie."

"We are finishing dessert." said John letting in the other man who sat down on the sofa while two uniformed men came in with him. "Mac, what is going on?"

"Georgie, did you have a confrontation with the Mayor today?" he asked almost not wanting an answer.

"Yes, I asked him if it was the Health Inspector or he himself who took the bribe from Sonny Corinthos." she said wiping away the crumbs from her dessert. "Why?"

"John, the presentation this evening, the turkey was missing. Mayor Floyd was pissed and then they found your fingerprints on the door and the walls of the room."

Flushing, she looked at Johnny well aware that those prints hadn't come from her freeing the bird. "Dad, it isn't what you think."

"I know, you need to come to the station. He heard about ruckus that Sonny is causing. He has the state police involved. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
>Johnny frowned then said "Don't say a word, I will call Diane."<p>

"John, I will be there, Diane was called before I even came up here and you need to get your security people to hand over the footage." said Mac.

Arriving at the station, he saw Georgie being fingerprinted. "What is going on?"

"Carly called the Mayor, reported she had Georgie proof of stealing the bird from the restaurant." he said furious. "I am on my way over to her house."  
>Johnny looked at Mac then said "May I speak to you alone?"<p>

Nodding he did as requested then said "How are you planning on doing that."

"Its better you don't know but I will have an alibi." he said grimly as he made a call who made yet another call and soon another call was made. Two hours later, Carly heard a sound downstairs and went to her living room.

Whimpering she looked around as the smell stinking things that were in her living room. Counting, she arrived at ten and then realized that there were others in the kitchen. Going back upstairs she tried to call the police but then realized she couldn't.

She had already used them to get Johnny and his bitchy girlfriend out of her way. Calling Max again, she was now pissed that he hadn't bothered calling her back after the first call. "Max, where the hell are you, get to my house NOW!"

Huddling under the covers, trying to ignore the sounds of the animals downstairs, she heard her phone ringing. "Max, where are you?"

"Max isn't coming Carly." said John. "You are going to pay, I have the proof that you lied. Carly you are out, the staff is cleaning out your office as we speak. This however is only the beginning. You know that Georgie is due to take the bar exam. You won't delay it, you will pay and pay dearly."

Hanging up he handed his phone over to Dante Falconari and then said "I will be downstairs with Georgie."

"You can't..." the Spanish looking woman saw his eyes and said "No one not under arrest can be in the cells."

Leaving he walked around to the back door and picked the lock heading down to the cell were his girlfriend was reading one of her law text books. Picking the lock, letting himself in and ignoring all the cat calls he asked "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know that I didn't do anything." she said then moved over from the center so he could have room to sit. Nodding her head at the cell door, she asked "How did you do that, anyhow?"

"Georgie, these things are set so people can't break out of them, breaking in, not so hard." he pointed out then with a grin said "So, I guess finishing what we started earlier at the penthouse is out of the question."

Looking up at the hookers in the next cell and the drunk drive two cells down, she contemplated things then smirking said "No, I am really not into exhibitionism."

"Okay." he said then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You know, you have a perfectly good bed at home." she said.

"You aren't in it, so what is so great about it." he said then stated. "You do know, they timed this perfectly so you would have to spend the night here. The Mayor is punishing you for what I said to him yesterday."

"No." she said running her hand up his arm to comfort him. "Mayor Floyd by now has called a press conference, he loathes my dad for not letting him act as big man around town. This was about a whole lot of things, Carly's part is even incidental."

"She is going to pay. According to the head of security, he saw Max near the taping room. Its why this was delayed so long. Thing is, I asked around before coming back, Max is now missing."

"What about Carly?" she asked. "Do we know where she is?"

"At home." he answered then reached for the highlighter she was using, capping it, he said "Come here, you need some sleep."

Elizabeth had the television on in the kitchen to catch the weather as Jason returned with his bag and a few other items. Greeting him, she asked "Why did you come in through the back door?"

"I wanted to be stealthy in case your father has arrived." he reported only to see that he no longer had her attention. Seeing the words Commissioner's daughter arrested in turkey protest and the Mayor on the screen, she turned it up fuming at whatever the man had surely pulled.

"As we announced at the top of the hour, Georgie Jones, the law student daughter of police commissioner Mac Scorpio was arrested tonight after the young woman illegally removed two separate turkeys. The first from Adella's, the chi chi Italian place out by the Towers and then from the Metrocourt hotel. With us is Mayor Floyd, who broke the case wide open."

The two listened to the man pompously speaking then Jason looked at his phone as the man announced that a concerned citizen had contacted him stating that she had proof of the theft.

As the man all but announced it was Carly, Jason silently handed Elizabeth his phone and said "Hit play."

Watching it, she fumed and then with a wicked grin said "I will be right back."

In the living room, she saw she still had the number in her old address book, trying it, hoping it was still good, she grinned at her success. "I need to speak to your on air reporter during the commercial break. Tell her if she speaks to me that I have proof regarding the turkey caper and that it will make her career. If she needs a name tell her Liz, her favorite nurse."

Sending the footage via her iPad, she heard the man gasp then say he will take it to her right away. In the kitchen, Jason saw the reporter cup her right ear then grin at the Mayor, quite a change from the narrow lipped tight smile she had been wearing.

It was tense for a few minutes as Elizabeth joined Jason in the kitchen then heard a voice through the phone. "Is this authentic?"

"Yes, I can't tell you who but I would be very glad to bring the proof over tomorrow." she said then admitted "I was afraid you wouldn't remember me."

Laughing the woman said "The stuff you sent me, at the same time you gave it to the cops, it got me off the lifestyle beat and I am leaving for Buffalo in the New Year. Thanks for this."

On air, the commercial ended and the reporter invited the Mayor back explaining that they had just been given footage pertaining to the case.

While Garrett Floyd's wife stood off stage smirking at the idea of taking down Scorpio, she never saw her husband blanch as on air they began to show the Carly meltdown.

There was silence in the studio as his wife noticed something was wrong. Looking at the monitor, seeing Carly with the turkey, she turned to the camera man and demanded the footage.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I can't give it to you." he said. "I am sure that the State Police will be happy to give you a copy. For now, I am sure that if you would care to join your husband, they would like a statement."

On camera, the Mayor began to stutter, then his face turned red, finally after being asked yet again what he thought of the footage, he ripped off his mike and walked of stage. "Well folks, it appears that a grave injustice was just perpetrated. You would think that someone would have investigated this a little further before trying to tarnish the reputation of Mac Scorpio and his daughter. Clearly there was a political motivation to this case that was unknown."

Closing out her show, the woman sat back and laughed, not knowing that around town, various Port Charles citizens were doing the same as the finally frozen still was of Carly getting nipped in the ass by the turkey was what was shown as closing credits ran.

At the station, Mac who was in his office was watching the Mayor when he saw the reporter run the footage. After laughing his ass off, he went to release his daughter but not after turning to the two state troopers in his office and sneering. "Do I even need to say anything?"

The senior man looked down at the complaint that listed Caroline Jacks as a witness and ripped it into two pieces then said "No, I will issue a formal apology to your daughter."

"Better yet, why don't you go speak to Ms. Jacks, explain about perjury and about hindering a police investigation." he snarled then picked up his keys. "Now if you will excuse me."

Across town, Michael was in his room wincing. He had already seen the footage but now it would be public knowledge what his mother had did and that wasn't acceptable. Her repeatedly embarrassing them over the years was not making them the laughing stock of the town and for his uncle Jason to hand this over, that hurt.

Going to the hall, he was heading to his father's room when he heard voices downstairs. Arriving in the study he listened as his father spoke to a couple of guards.

Not getting why his father was doing this, but knowing that something needed to be done, he called Uncle Jason who said he wouldn't be there anymore for the day to day stuff a few years ago, but surely he would help with this. Not even his mom deserved to be locked up in Shadybrook.

When it went straight to voice mail, Michael frowned but left the message anyhow before going to bed, knowing his uncle would take care of things for him.

Audrey was half awake when she went into the kitchen early the next morning in time to see her stepson and his son making breakfast. Kissing Jeff on the cheek, she said "About time you came home to Port Charles."  
>"Audrey this is only a visit." he cautioned. Then asked "Are they all still asleep."<p>

"Yes, all four of them on the floor of the den." she said yawning into her coffee cup. Looking at the newspaper, reading the headline, she began to chuckle which grew into a laugh and then became an outright bellow as she put her cup down and held her stomach while handing the paper to Steven.

His eyes grew huge as he read what it said, then looked below the fold to see the accompanying picture. "Ah, this is just a perfect start to the day. Poor turkey though, to have to deal with her."

Audrey just smiled then said "I am going upstairs to mark which boxes need brought down later, can you take care of that Steven?"

"Why don't I come up and help you now?" he asked while still snickering.  
>Her face now almost red as she tried to keep from laughing again, she said "How about a few minutes of privacy, then you can join me."<p>

Jeff looked between the two of them then said "I gather that the two of you know this rather unfortunate woman."

"That is Carly, a woman who has made more than one person in this town's life a living hell, including your daughter's. She is a big reason why this mess has taken so long to straighten itself out." said Steven who saw his grams shoulders shaking as she went up the stairs.

"I think your grandmother is going to break a rib she is laughing so hard." said Jeff with a concerned glance only to hear footsteps from the hallway. "I am off to greet my grandchildren and to meet their father."

"Don't be surprised if he isn't exactly warm and cuddly." warned Steven his mind on what he had talked to the other man about early this morning.

"He had no right to be pissed at me for my treatment of Elizabeth, not when his actions over the last few years weren't much better." warned Jeff as Cam rushed into the kitchen. Giving his grandpa a hug, he asked "What is for breakfast. Jake is still asleep and Mommy and Daddy are giving each other odd looks."

Audrey turned the knob to open the attic door, her mind still on Carly. Smelling something, she was hoping she didn't have a dead bird or something similar in the attic. Looking at her list of boxes and what was in them on the wall, she knew she had to find the plastic tubs labeled with elevens for her grandson to take down for her.

Turning the corner, she saw an odd lump of something and moved towards it and jumped back startled when it suddenly stood. The odd looking bird tilted its head and looked at her while she did the same to it. "What on earth? How did you get up here?"

Then seeing the water dish and bowl with bird seed in it, she said "Oh dear."

Roger just looked at the tall thin human in front of him, but since she didn't start making loud noises, he would wait to see if she was like the short one with the curly feathers who had come to feed him for the last few days.

"I wonder..." Audrey was surprised at how calm she was at finding the over sized Thanksgiving dinner in her attic but that changed when she heard Steven arriving. "Ste-"

"What the heck?" he asked then said "Grams, you were the one who stole Sonny's bird?"

All dignified and stiff she looked at him and said "Do I look like I removed Mr. Corinthos turkey without his permission?"

"Are you saying he gave you the bird?" he asked now smirking as he saw the blanket the turkey was on, it was one that normally was found in the back of his vehicle. He knew darn well who had taken the turkey and that from the looks of things he was the getaway driver.

"Steven Lars Webber." she scolded then seeing the odd looking red indian blanket herself looked at him. "You, you took it, didn't you?"

"I drove it here." he confessed without admitting anything else.

"This poor bird, you kept it locked up here for days, Steven. He needs to be outside, not trapped in my overheated attic." she said her hands on her hips. "And seriously, aren't you a little old to be pulling stunts like this, this is more like I would expect from..."

"Cameron and Jacob?" he asked with a growing smile as she flushed then went over to the now gobbling bird and awkwardly pet it. "Uh grams, you know you can't keep it."

"Go find your nephews." she said then told him. "Without your sister or Jason finding out. Apparently now that we are conspirators, we will have to find a good home and somehow compensate Mr. Corinthos for what was stolen from him."

Hearing the doorbell, Audrey moved over to the window then groaned at the limo outside. "Speak of the devil and he appears. We have company, Port Charles favorite mobster is at the door."

"Great, just what this farce needs." moaned Steven as he looked between the now preening bird who was sticking his head out for the old thin one to ruffle his feathers again and the woman who obliged it. "I will go deal with this."

In the kitchen, Cam rushed to the living room just as Elizabeth and Jason came down the hall. Yanking open the door, he saw the short man with the dark hair and shut it closed in his face before going to his mother. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Not right now, Cam. First we have to let in Mr. Corinthos, it is rude to shut a door in someone's face." she said gently while Jason opened the door and let Sonny in. "Cam what do you want to say to Mr. Corinthos?"

Growling, knowing that he had to he said "I am sorry I shut the door."  
>With that he took off and went to warn Jake that the man who wanted Roger was at the door. "Jason, do you have a moment?"<p>

"I will be talking to dad and dealing with the boys." said Elizabeth who then looked at Sonny and made her position clear. "However, Sonny in the future. This is my grandmother's house and she won't like this idea of you wanting privacy here."

Sonny looked at Jason then said "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she doesn't." he said blinking. "I uh-"

Rubbing the back of his neck he blushed then said "With everything else going on, I didn't get a chance to tell her."

"Or maybe you don't want to tell her just yet, I think some part of you wants her to chose you without knowing." he said then continued. "Max was sent home, last night. Carly well, the state troopers beat me to her. They have her on nine counts of bird napping. There have been a rash of live birds grabbed all over town. Looks like they have been being kept in her garage, then they broke the door to get inside."

Jason didn't care, except for how it interfered with their plans for the woman. "What will happen?"

"When they got inside, she had barricaded herself in her bedroom, she is speaking nonsense and refusing to move. Dr. Baldwin was brought in, she sedated her and now Carly is under watch. Michael..."

"He called and left a message last night." Jason said wincing at the one from moments before. "I gather the boys know?"

"Yes, Mac came over this morning to tell me. Michael was warned to behave by Bobbie who had joined him. Jason, she mentioned that Carly has been acting off a bit, that she had been sure all that was needed was for us to help her. The boys didn't like hearing it, but the troopers reported that talks with several people have confirmed her strange behavior." he told the other man.

"If you help her out, you are on your own." warned Jason.

"I have no intentions of doing so." he replied then told him the rest. "Uh, Sam, well she I guess needed rent money. One of Mac's undercover vise detectives arrested her for solicitation last night. Just thought you should know."

"Not exactly a shock." he replied then asked what was going on, that Sonny seemed off. The man started to answer but saw the two boys returning, sure enough the older one glaring at him and the youngest clearly a clone of his father.

"Well, I have to go." said Sonny who once he was out in the car called Stan.  
>"Make the footage disappear, let Carly hang for it."<p>

"Are you sure?" asked Stan, his lips twitching as he watched Jason Morgan's son leading a turkey out of Adella's, using a piece of twine as a leash. The same turkey he had seen go kamikaze on the boss and several of his bus boys.

"Yes." he said with a grumpy sigh. "I guess we will be eating a butter ball. Little shits, I wonder what the hell they did with the thing?"

Stan had no idea but erased the footage, almost regretting doing so, it had taken almost thirty straight hours of hacking work to try and repair the water damage so that his boss could find and punish the turkey thieves only to find that his other bosses sons were the ones who had absconded with the troublesome Meleagris gallopavo aka domestic fowl.

Hitting the correct buttons, Stan's lips were twitching as he thought about all that had gone on over the last few day and couldn't help thinking that Jason getting a family was going to certainly shake things up in town.

Steven who had come downstairs to track down the boys, saw they were being spoken to by Elizabeth and that his sister was clearly not happy about something so he rejoined his grams who said "Wait, I have an idea. Do you think you can get everyone out of the house?"

"Grams?" he asked recognizing that look of insanity. "What are you up to?"

"Trust me, it is better if you don't know." she said her mind plotting knowing that no one would ever suspect her. "Just for an hour, if you can."

Downstairs, Elizabeth was not happy with the fresh behavior of her boys as they made comments about Sonny Corinthos. When Jason rejoined them, she told them to get dressed in the clothes she had arranged then said to Jason. "I promised to visit with a few people, would you let the guards know we will be at GH most of the day."

Kissing her, he said "I am off to that meeting I warned you about. Tonight we really need to talk but you should know. Sonny will never come here with business again."

"Good, because until I find a place I like the boys and I will be staying here." she said then looking at him said "We would love for you to be with us as much as you can."

Knowing that after tonight that would mean permanently he agreed then said "Maybe next time we can have the sleep over at the studio?"

Jake and Cam were soon dressed, Elizabeth changed just as Steven came into the hallway "Where have you been?" she asked her brother.

"Taking care of a few things for Grams, I understand you are talking dad with you to GH?" he asked. When she told him yes then about the boys behavior and how she was astonished, he said "I am sure that it is a rare thing. Relax, Elizabeth, they are good boys."

"I know that and I intend to keep it that way." she said going to get her purse and coat. Seeing Jeff talking to Jason, clearly trying to find common ground with his grandson's father, she said "We will be back later. Can you join us for lunch?"

"As long as it isn't cafeteria food." he warned only to hear Jake request chicken nuggets again. "Kelly's it is, unlike yesterday we should have a peaceful meal."

The rest of the day went smoothly, the boys were feted at GH and spoiled by those who recalled their mother. Their grandparents were happy to see them and Alan almost had a heart attack when Cam wanted to play doctor with his stethoscope and announced he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. Emily who knew better just grinned at the happy face.

Visions of the next generation of Quartermaines/Webber were flowing through both his and Jeff's head when Cam proudly added. "Beside, this way I get to keep all the snakes, lions and giraffes I want if I am their doctor, right mommy?"

Monica laughed at the crestfallen expression on both men's faces while Elizabeth didn't even bother to look at them as she explained. "Cam, that is a veterinarian, remember?"

"But I get to where a stefascope and work with the zoo, right?" he asked anxiously. Being told yes, he looked at looked at his Aunt Emily and said

"Can we go see the babies now, Daddy says he wants a girl with mommy but I am not sure. Can we go shopping at the baby store like we used to."  
>Leading him off to the nursery along with Jake, she saw Liz's shock and knew that her big brother hadn't shared this idea with the future mother of the child and almost wished she could be there when they did.<p>

"I am not pregnant." she announced when she saw the Quartermaines and her father looking at her still flat stomach speculatively.

AT Shadybrook, Carly was screaming she wanted out of there when she saw a man wearing a lab coat slide in. "Johnny, you did this, you stuck me here?"

"No, I only wish I had thought of it." he said coldly then continued. "You should know, I siphoned off all your funds. Gave them to the unwed mothers home outside of town. St. Mary's. Good luck getting it back, the Catholic church is unlikely to believe you that the donation was a mistake."

"You bastard, why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you, or really anything to that whey faced bitch you are dating."

"Oh Carly..." he trailed off then said "The night of the ball, you decided to tell Helena Cassadine about safe houses. I heard you, I didn't know why you were giving them away but I definitely had your number after that. You reminded me of someone else that night, my late sister. You however don't have Claudia's well, brains. See I went looking into who you were, while I have nothing against your kids, actually I think that getting away from you benefited them."

Whens she started to speak he said "You crossed me that night, I know that you shoved Georgie, Carly."

Her face went blank, trying to hide her expression. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Georgie at the ball, she was helping gather flashlights, my father was running around trying to kill me. You shoved her into a room with him, knowing through Sonny who and what he was and you shoved an innocent like Georgie into the room with him and then locked the door from the outside."

Trembling hands were placed on the table, trying to steady them as she got that he knew everything. "Thankfully unlike you, Georgie is strong enough to protect herself. She used the fireplace poker to knock him out. Then she got out through the secret passages she had heard about. Carly since that night, I have been waiting and watching for you to finally give me an excuse. There have been worse incidents, but this one, well I realized that right now, I am not the only one wanting to punish you."

With that, he walked to the door and said "They are going to lose your paperwork, your stay is going to be long and filled with hallucinogenic drugs. By the time anyone figures out what is going on, Carly will no longer reside in that tiny little brain of yours."

Carly was shouting for him to come back when instead two orderlies came and threatened to sedate her. Terrified of the idea of Johnny's threat regarding drugs, she shut up and sat down. When they had left, she saw the note on the floor, with Jason's handwriting.

Certain it was there to tell her he would be getting her out, she opened it only to find two words, good bye. Closing her eyes, getting how bad this was, she could only hope that she was strong enough or that Sam needed her enough to come and rescue her.

Not taking anything offered, including drinks, she went to the dinner line, knowing she had to keep her strength up. Last in line, she tried to sit with others only to be rejected repeatedly. Sitting by herself at the last table, she heard soft footsteps then a man scuttle crap like across from her.

"Sorry about that, they don't really like new people around here." he said nervously then looked at the tray he had with him. "Are you uh, here because of your family or your doctor?"

She didn't say a word, taking a bite of the bland food and grimacing. She saw the salt and pepper shaker on the twitchy man's tray and reached for it. Using it, she never noticed that he hadn't.

The man finished his meal, went to his room assured the orderly he had done as requested then asked "When do I get my stuff back?"

"When I have proof she took a dose." he said only to hear code blue and the number of Carly's room. Tossing the other man his music box, he hurried to restrain Carly who was now wearing a straight jacket and talking about seeing clapping monkeys.

Making the call, he smirked at being told the money was in his account then he worked until the end of his shift and endured the small party he was given for leaving and hurried home.

Back in Shadybrook, Gail had arrived along with Lainey Winters. They upped her dosage, both thinking it was a shame she wasn't getting well.

Arriving home, Cam and Jake got free and hurried upstairs, Cam acting as look out and Jake taking up the food. "CAM!"

"What?" he hissed only to be told to come up stairs. "What does this say?"  
>Cam sounded out the words then told his brother "We are in so much trouble."<p>

"Mommy?" he asked.

"No, it isn't signed." he said. "What do you think they did with Roger?"

"I hoped they didn't kill him." said Jake.

"No, they said that they wouldn't do that." he said cautiously. "We should pretend not to know anything."

"Okay." said Jake as they hurried back to their room unaware of their grams watching them from her bedroom door, hiding her laughter as her plan fell into place. She had sent that turkey right where it was needed. To a home that hadn't had a turkey for the holiday in years.

She was quite certain that they would appreciate the wonderful gift. With that, she went to get her family ready for the holiday the next day. Seeing Jason arriving back, she watched as Elizabeth and he talked, then Jason flushing then Elizabeth kissing him.

When his arms went around her waist, Audrey left, feeling like a voyeur as she heard her granddaughter giggle and then the door closing.

Thanksgiving day dawned cool and bright as various people around town got up early to cook the birds. Breakfast was served, televisions tuned in to the Macy's parade. The Corinthos residence was full of his family, even Mike sobered up to join them while Kate had called and spoken to Dante, avoiding her cousin and the man she had almost married.

AT the Quartermaine house, Monica was going over the meal with Cook and hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe this year they would get to eat a real meal. Hearing Edward bellowing in the foyer, she arrived to hear him berating Dillon who had some blond that reminded a lot of them of Lulu Spencer.

"Edward, stuff it." she ordered then told Dillon his mother was in the living room. "What is going on, now?"

"I want to know what this big announcement is and why do I have to wait until after dinner. I am the head of this family, you should..." Monica walked off, not wanting to hear it.

Emily was grinning as she kissed her grandfather and said "If you behave you might just get something you have always wanted but for now, stop acting like a bear with a thorn in his paw."

At the Hardy residence things were much more sedate, the boys were eating banana bread and watching the parade with their grandpa, Steven was still at the hospital and Jason and Elizabeth were talking. She was telling him about the paintings from Port Charles she was showing at the gallery.

As they inched closer and closer, Jake was watching, hoping that that meant they would be a real family, one that lived together. Cam was as well but his mind was also on the missing turkey and hoping wherever he was that Roger was warm and happy.

Audrey was humming in the kitchen, after having kicked Elizabeth out when she had offered to help. She couldn't help the little snicker that would escape every once in a while as she thought about her prank.

At the Scorpio residence, three young women were driving Mac insane until he told Georgie to go drag her boyfriend back, told Robin to get out of his kitchen, that she was too much of a controller for him to deal with then he looked at Maxie and said "Go get dressed, get back down here and help me. Your pal Franco left town, there is no one for you to run to today."

Pouting, all the while plotting to get Matt to herself, she called his cell phone again. There was no answer, so she went with plan b, to fake a heart problem.

Tables were set, football games watched, songs sung off key about traveling over the river and thru the woods and about gathering together. Edward was cranky, the children at various houses were antsy as Santa ended the parade in his sleigh. Prisoners at the station were given their special meal, Sam pushing away the processed turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes and red stuff masquerading as cranberry sauce.

"McCall?" Standing, she was lead to a small room and told "The Florida State police want a word with you."

Protesting no, she was not at all happy when her public defender joined her and she was slapped with an extradition order for the death of Bill Monroe. An hour later, she was on a plane in shackles and a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hey lady, orange really isn't your color." mocked a bored passenger as a tear slid down her face.

AT Shadybrook, Carly didn't know it was a holiday, anymore than she knew her own name. All she knew was that she wanted the light they kept showing her as she sat rocking in the chair, her mind slowly fading away.

"What is the big announcement?" asked Edward only to be told that he had to wait until after dinner.

Sonny saw the extra turkey and thought about his plan to take it to the Hardy house but Olivia had talked him out of it, pointing out that it would hardly endear him to the family so he reluctantly changed his mind then sent it to the homeless shelter.

At the Hardy house, people gathered, Jason shocked when his sons reached for his hand and began to say that they were grateful he was in their lives. Then Elizabeth said she was grateful for the courage to come home. As they moved around the table, until Jason was the only one left he looked at his sons, then at their mother and said "I am grateful for all of you."

There were lumps in throats as well as mashed potatoes as they passed dishes around. Stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans and even some sweet potatoes were ate and rolls buttered with the last minute ham that Audrey promised to explain later on.

Finally at the Quartermaine residence, Monica saw a table with the fixings. Seeing how proud her family was, she was handing the knife to Alan to cut into the turkey when there was a knock at the door.

"Don't get it. Maybe they will think we aren't at home." said Emily looking around at the rest of her family.

They were too late as Alice came into the dining room and said "Drs. Q, there is a present for the two of you."

"A present?" she asked then heard giggles as two little boys rushed into the room wearing khaki's, blue dress shirts and vest like sweaters and calling out for Aunt Emily.

"Em, Em, guess what?" Jake and Cam were tripping over each others words as the family members that hadn't met them watched in shock as the little boy who looked a hell of a lot like Jason grinned at everyone then said  
>"Grams said we were coming over here for dessert but that we had to bring it that you mess up tanksgiving all the time."<p>

"She said she hopes we don't inherit the curse. What curse?" asked Cam quizzically as he walked over and hugged Alan then looked at the dark haired woman whose lips were all pursed. "You know, you will end up looking like Donald Duck if you don't stop that. Or one of those penguins."

"Who are these children?" asked Ned astonished as the two boys said "We are daddy and mommy's. Emily is our aunt and Grandpa Jeff is our grandpa and mommy is our mommy and Uncle Steven is our uncle and Dr Alan is my grandpa number 2. We only have one grandma but we can't call her grandma one because grandpa two said so. That she used to be married to grandpa one. I don't understand how but-"

Edward who had only seen the blond hair on Jake felt his heart stop as the little boy with the ice blue eyes turned and grinned at him then said to his brother. "You forgot daddy."

"Oh... well daddy is our daddy." he said then added. "I think he is grandma and grandpa 2's son but he doesn't call them mom and dad and that makes him naughty."

"J-jason is your dad?" asked Edward his eyes watering and causing Tracy to roll her eyes.

"Yup." said Cam sitting down at the extra chair. "Wow, you don't have to eat green beans? I like that, Mommy makes me eat my green beans."  
>Ned who was trying to figure out who their mother was, saw Dillon smugly grinning and said "You know who their mother is, don't you?"<p>

"Yup, to quote Cam. Georgie used to babysit him and I would recognize those curls any where." he said then added. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Webber?" asked Ned, his eyes bulging then he said "I can see it, they are too polite to be anyone else's in this town. Wow, Elizabeth and Jason."

"Cam, where are your parents?" asked Emily. She had been watching the door, waiting for them to arrive only to realize that they hadn't.

"They went for a ride after dinner, Uncle Steven said that they were going to the studio to work off calories but Mommy always said working in her studio didn't do that too much, its why she always made us walk in the evenings."  
>None touched that, except for Alan to joke about that sister arriving sooner not later. "No, we haven't picked her out at the baby store yet. 'Sides, daddy and Mommy said they would meet us here later."<p>

"How did you get here then?" asked Matt who entered carrying a bottle of wine. "Steven is at the hospital."

"Grandpa Jeff but he had a phone call and told us to wait." said Jake. "We wanted to see Aunt Emily and to see your turkey."

"Right there." said Edward pointing proudly to the cooked bird in the center of the table. "And I can't wait to taste that nice juicy white meat."

There was silence then Jake looked at the old man, his lower lip trembling as the tears fell. Edward didn't know what was going on, but looked at Cam to find the little boy with clenched fists as he glared between the bird and himself.

Monica didn't know what was going on but gently asked if they had had turkey at grams. "No, she made ham."

Emily gathered up a crying Jake who was now glaring at Edward as well. Tracy wanted to howl, an uneasy feeling growing as she feared that once again they would be eating pizza as Cam stood up and walked out.  
>Alan followed, then Monica as the rest of the family looked at the dinner longingly until Dillon's girlfriend Julie asked "What is going on?"<p>

"I am not sure." he answered then stood, walking away.

Everyone but Tracy soon followed as she said the hell with it, cut into the bird and savored the first delicious bite of succulent well cooked white meat. Putting some on the plate, she plopped some mashed potatoes, then spooned some cranberry sauce and pouring herself a bit of wine said "don't mind if I do."

In the living room, the family was getting the story about Roger and how Sonny Corinthos was a mean murderer who was going to kill a hapless turkey. Then they glared at Edward and the old man grew flustered at the inference as he tried to defend himself.

All was going well until they heard shouting from the dining room as Tracy sounded like she was the one being murdered. The family ran except for Emily who gathered both boys close to her only to hear shouts of laughter and a few moans of disappointment.

Deciding it was safe to walk into the room they were stunned at what they saw. A turkey on the table, Tracy cowering under neath. The woman was shouting to kill the damn bird, screeching at the top of her lungs when Jake looked at Cam who looked back at his brother then they both tried to move closer.

Emily restrained them worried about them getting hurt but Cam said to the turkey. "Roger be nice to the duck billed lady. Get off the table too."  
>When the turkey gobbled then made another run at Tracy who stood, and they soon saw she was covered with the remnant of once would have been a delightful meal. "Roger, that isn't nice."<p>

Roger hopped off the table and now docile moved over to the boys then stretched out his neck. Edward was mentally considering wringing it when he heard heavy footsteps, turning around he saw his grandson, his arms around Elizabeth Webber's waist as he looked at the bird. "Boys, why do I think that this is the turkey from Adella's?"

"What is Adella's? Asked Cam then saw his daddy's eyes were hiding laughter. "Yes, it is. Are we in trouble?"

Jason couldn't punish them, not when he himself had thought it was insane for Sonny to kill the bird in the first place. "No, at least not if you promise to never do it again."

Both did so, then Ned looked at the table then went to the top drawer in the kitchen. "Who wants cheese and who wants everything?"

As the pizza was ordered, Jason helped Dillon herd the turkey to the garage then with a wicked grin placed him in Edward's Bentley until it was time to go. "Boys, he is going to have to find a farm to live on."

"Can't he live at the zoo?" asked Cam biting into the thinly sliced slice of pepperoni pizza. "Mom, can we have pizza every Thanksgiving?"

Edward looked between the two boys and grinned manically and said "Boys if you come over for Thanksgiving I guarantee you will never find turkey here again."

Tracy who had gone up to shower returned, taking a vicious bite out of a slice of pizza, then looked around the room. Jason was talking to Elizabeth in the corner, while Emily was teasing the twosome. Alan and Monica were supervising the boys while their other grandfather who was pouting at having missed everything thanks to a call from Audrey.

Dillon and Ned were talking, discussing his now ex girlfriend who had fled saying no matter how rich he was, he was too strange for her. Suddenly she looked around. "Wait, who let in the turkey?"

There was silence then Jeff thought about it. 'I didn't see anyone but your maid who was waiting on me at the door."

Back at the Hardy residence, Audrey Hardy was toasting to Lila Quartermaine as she chuckled at the havoc she had wrought. "You would be pleased, Lila. I kept our streak of pranks alive and this one, well it was a dozy."

It had now been twenty five years since that family had had a normal holiday and all thanks to Lila being determined to give her family its own traditions. Audrey hadn't learned until after her elderly friends death her part in the chaos that reigned every year and in her honor had beck up the traditions.

With that, Audrey sat down with Steve's portrait and told him the story of the holidays that year. The next year, she had created mischief yet again but her tale to Steve was full of good tidings.

"We have another granddaughter. Her name is Valencia. She has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Cam and Jake weren't too happy. They wanted to buy a boy. Steven finally found the perfect girl but it was only thanks to Matt Hunter falling into bed with that terrible Maxie Jones girl on New Years Eve.

Emily and he are expecting our newest grandbaby this coming spring. Poor Jeff had some trouble with Bobbie Jones, who knew she would be more tenacious than her own daughter, but thanks to Elizabeth's lawyer he has a new lease on life."

Hearing the sound of the church bells, Audrey said "Our little girl did it, Steve. She is finally happy with a family all her own. You would be so proud of her, she is an artist, a mother, a wife and most importantly she is her own person."

With that, Audrey went to look outside where due to the early snow fall, her grandchildren who lived next door with their parents were trying to convince their dad to help them make a snow motorcycle. Sipping her tea, Audrey could only smile as she saw a glimpse of Elizabeth holding Val and watching the men in their lives play.

The End


End file.
